A Secret Family Affair
by MH96
Summary: Hotch/Emily relationship. Story starts in 1992, when Hotch and Emily meet at high school, Aaron being 16, Emily being 15, continues through to current season,Haley is an ex-girlfriend from high school, stirring up all kinds of trouble. Read as their relationship develops, and family grows. Rated T, though some chapters might be rated M though warnings will be provided. First Fanfic
1. The New Girl

**Chapter – The New Girl**

**Monday 5TH October 1992**

The school bell rang, to commence the start of lunch, at George Washington High School, it was 12:45 PM. Aaron Hotchner had just finished English with his least favourite teacher, Mr Wilson, and was making his way through the crowded hall ways, heading towards the school's cafeteria for lunch. Every student both male and female wore a uniform; male students wore a white long sleeved shirt, blue suit jacket, blue tie, grey suit trousers, and black shoes. The female students had to wear a grey skirt two inches above the knee, white short sleeved open collared shirt, blue tailored suit jacket, black tights and black shoes.

Aaron Hotchner was both athletic and academic within school life. He took part and enjoyed participating in many different sports for the school, but was also a straight A student. Being sporty Aaron had a muscular build which caused him to get a lot of attention with the female students, he had dark brown hair, and dark eyes, and he was practically a teenage heartthrob.

Weaving in and out of the flow of students walking up and down, he managed to avoid bumping into anyone until now. Turning to the sound of Haley Brooks, his ex-girlfriend calling his name over and over again like a broken record, he walked directly into a slender, brunette. This sent them both tumbling to the ground, Aaron landing squarely on top of her. Their bags, being cast off to the side of the hallway, were they landed with a thump on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the brunette exclaimed trying to hold back her giggles as she brushed her fringe out of her eyes, and protect her modesty.

"No, it was totally my fault I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm so sorry." Aaron apologized, whilst still on top of the younger teenager.

People had begun to crowd around the two teenagers which were still on the floor, including Aaron's ex-girlfriend. The two brown haired teenagers were totally oblivious to the crowd which had formed around them.

"It's alright, you could be a big help and help me up though," Emily smiled at the older boy, who mirrored the smile back to her.

"Of course, sorry," Aaron replied, getting up from on top of the younger girl, whilst extending his arm to help her up off the floor. Still taking the time to admire her beauty, he definitely had never met her before.

Pulling the slender brunette up off the floor, the crowd cheered, laughed; some of Aaron's mates began making sarcastic comments and sexual innuendos. Aaron just brushed them off, though the younger girl's cheeks became a very deep red in comparison to her original pale complexion.

"Thank you," Emily thanked the older dark eyed boy, before turning around and beginning to walk in the opposite direction, bending down ever so slightly to pick up her light blue satchel school bag, not noticing that her school planner had fallen out of it.

Aaron picked up his bag, and her school planner which had both landed on the floor during the tumble and raced to catch up with the slim, brunette.

"Hey, hey wait up!" Aaron almost shouted before he gently grabbed hold her arm, causing her to turn around.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely with a smirk and a playful glint in her eyes.

"You dropped this on the floor and I never caught your name, I'm Aaron Hotchner," Aaron smiled, their eyes gained contact with one another, causing a shot of electricity to run through them both as he handed her back her planner.

"Nice to meet you Aaron, I'm Emily Prentiss, freshman just started here today in fact." Emily explained, trembling over her words, as she ran her hand up and down Aaron's muscular arm gently, not noticing the glares coming from the blonde leaning against the lockers next to them.

"The pleasure is all mine, Emily believe me," Aaron smiled. "So you're new here, well as a junior I can give you the grand tour," Aaron exclaimed with a smile plastered on his face.

"That would be great Aaron, thanks I keep getting lost as it is," Emily admitted, as the pair began walking to the cafeteria.

Entering the cafeteria, they could see the different social groups sat together at different tables, as they stood in the queue to choose their lunchtime meal. Emily selected a salad and a fruit juice, whilst Aaron on the other hand chose spaghetti Bolognese and a bottle of water. The two sat down at the only free table left in the busy cafeteria and ate their meal whilst chatting; it surprised them both how the conversation flowed between them.

"I want to thank you Aaron, for being a great friend and welcoming me to this school," Emily started to speak whilst tidying her tray away.

"Any girl as pretty as you, should always feel welcome," Aaron replied, both of them blushing at the statement.

"Thank you, but I think she might have a problem with you saying that to me," Emily pointed to the blonde haired, hazel eyed teenager sat on the table opposite them.

"Oh, don't worry about her, Haley and I used to date but she doesn't get that we are not together anymore," Aaron explained to Emily as he glanced over to Haley.

"No need to explain, if you don't want to, we practically just met." Emily stated as she looked down at the bitten finger nails.

"No, its' fine we started dating and it was alright but we had nothing in common, so I broke it off but it is like she had become obsessed with me." Aaron explained watching as Emily listened intently.

They continued to talk for the rest of lunch, time seemed to fly by. It was two o'clock, when the school bell rang; it was five minutes until period four starts. Emily and Aaron go up and tidied their trays away, then collected their bags.

"Hey, Em let me walk you to lesson, I have study period next so I'm free," Aaron offered as the two new friends walked out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks Aaron, I'm in room 119 for maths with Miss Morris," Emily told Aaron as she looked down at her timetable, before sliding it back into her bag.

Aaron led the way as he walked Emily to maths; reaching the destination they exchanged home phone numbers. Emily smiled, for the first time since starting school she felt she belonged; she couldn't wait to see Aaron again.


	2. Stolen Mistletoe Kisses

**Chapter – Stolen Mistletoe Kisses **

**Saturday 12TH December 1992 **

The white snow glistened on the ground as it continued to fall from the sky. Washington DC, pretty much guaranteed a white Christmas, and Christmas Day being less than a fortnight away, it was a big possibility that it would happen.

New found best friends Aaron and Emily were hanging out as his place, with his fourteen year old brother Sean, decorating the house with Christmas spirit. Standing in the kitchen during a short break from the decorating, both Emily and Aaron were chatting whilst drinking hot chocolate.

"Em, do you know when your mom is going to be back?" Aaron asked genuinely concerned that Emily might be spending Christmas with her nanny as both her mother, step-father and step brother are away working.

Emily lost her father to cancer when she was four years old, and her mother US Ambassador Elizabeth married entitled rich businessman Dean Joseph Thompson Senior only five years, bringing another addition to her family Dean's only child and heir to the Thompson fortune Dean Joseph Thompson Junior. Dean Junior or DJ as he preferred to be known as and Emily get along really well, even better since he joined the US Marine Corps after graduating high school at the age of 18.

"I have no idea, hopefully before Christmas but you never know with my mother what will happen next." Emily replied before finishing her hot chocolate.

"You know I'm here for you right," Aaron told Emily before gently touching her arm, which sent shivers down both of them, Emily only nodded in reply.

Meanwhile, Aaron's younger brother Sean was hanging mistletoe in every doorway in the house, because he knew that Aaron and Emily had romantic feeling s for one another and was fed up with his brother for not asking her out, so has taken matters into his own hands, by making sure that wherever they go they would get caught under the mistletoe at some point.

"I think we should get back in the living room, Sean s awfully quiet in there," Emily exclaimed before letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I think we should I am held responsible for anything that he does," Aaron laughed as they began walking out of the kitchen.

Sean stopped the both of them as they stood in the kitchen doorway, by holding both his hands in air and stepping into their way every time they tried to walk around him.

"Look up," Sean pointed upwards to the mistletoe sprig hanging above the two brunettes'.

Emily and Aaron both looked up slowly, not knowing what to expect to be above them. They saw the large sprig of mistletoe and they both looked back down into each other's eyes.

"It has to be a proper kiss, none of this cheek action," Sean chimed like a schoolboy with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Aaron looked at Emily for the ok, there was no need for words, it was a part of their relationship they could sit in a comfortable silence and still know what one another were thinking. Aaron and Emily both closed their eyes as he caressed her cheek gently, before leaning in to press his lips onto hers for what was meant to be a gentle peck on the lips. Sean had seen enough and crept out of view, upstairs to his room. The kiss soon turned passionate as sparks flew between them, Aaron swept his tongue across Emily's bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which was soon granted as she swept her tongue across his moaning at the connection between the pair of them. Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily's slender waist as their tongues continued the battle of domination before they had to break the kiss due to a dire need for oxygen.

With his arms still wrapped around Emily's waist, Aaron rested his head on top of hers, as she buried her head into his toned chest, whilst they caught their breath.

"Em, do you want to go on a date with me?" Aaron asked still breathless, from the mind blowing kiss he just received.

Emily lifted her head off of Aaron's chest and looked into his eyes with her dark orbs, before standing on the tips of her toes and whispering her answer into Aaron's ear.

"I would love to, I have been waiting for you to ask, but right now I want to do that again," Emily whispered into his ear before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

Aaron immediately responded to the kiss, by pulling her flush against him without breaking the kiss. Swiping her tongue against his, both Emily and Aaron moaned, Aaron leaned into the kiss more gently pushing Emily against the wall behind them, still keeping his lips firmly against hers.

The brunette pair were too busy with the kiss they were sharing to notice that Sean had returned, not that they noticed he had left in the first place.

"Eww, you to get a room," Sean shouted as he walked past the the older teens, heading towards the living room with a smirk played across his face. Mission accomplished.

The startled brunette couple quickly broke apart, a blush of deep red crept over both of the older teenagers, and they had been caught by Sean.

"Sorry, but I guess I should thank you little bro, so umm thanks," Aaron offered his hand out to his brother, which he took and they shared a man hug.

Aaron and Sean had grown quite close, Aaron being a mentor to his little brother since their father throws his weight around, especially when he is drunk. Quite a few times Aaron had taken the hits for Sean; all he ever wants to do is protect his mom and brother. Edward Hotchner was a federal prosecutor after graduating from Harvard Law School, whilst on the other hand Anne Hotchner was an elementary school teacher.

"No problem, know that you both have finished sucking each other's faces off, can you come and help in the living room?" It wasn't a question it was an order; the newly formed couple were helping no question about it.

"Yeah sure," Emily replied, just over the shock of being caught by her new boyfriend's younger brother, happy at the sound of Aaron as her boyfriend, she felt safe.

Aaron, Emily and Sean headed back to the living room and started to hang the remainder of the decorations up. Both Aaron and Emily can't believe that they have finally found each other.

_Authors Note: Thank you for all the people who have read, reviewed and followed this fic, anything you want to add or improvements that need to be made don't hesitate to let me know. This chapter probably isn't as good as the first but it will get better. _


	3. First Date

**Chapter – First Date**

**Saturday 19TH December 1992 **

Emily was stood in her bedroom, within her parent's gated mansion in Washington DC; looking at the mountains of clothes that she had piled up on top of her double bed. It had been a week since Aaron and Emily had shared their first kiss under the mistletoe, and today was their first official date.

Struggling to find something to wear, Emily let out a frustrated sigh before sitting down herself down on her windowsill looking over the grounds. Looking out of her window she spotted a taxi pulling up outside the gate, which was unusual as most visitors owned their own car at least. Emily jumped off the windowsill and quickly made her way downstairs, wearing short dark blue denim shorts, with black leggings, and a red checked shirt with red matching lingerie, which complemented her pale skin toner, dark hair and eyes.

Once she made her way downstairs she headed towards to the front door, she stood next to her mother's deputy head of security, forty five year old James Taylor, a former US Navy SEAL Lieutenant Commander. It was standard protocol at the house that anyone entering the house is frisked and has to walk through a metal scanner, as part of the protection for the Prentiss-Thompson family. There was a knock at the front door, and James opened the door, revealing the mysterious visitor to be Emily's new boyfriend Aaron Hotchner. A few moments later, after he had been cleared by James and was allowed into the house, he ran to give Emily a hug.

"Hey there beautiful," Aaron murmured into her hair, as he held her in a tender embrace. If it wasn't for Sean his younger brother giving him the courage to ask Emily out under the mistletoe, he wouldn't be able to hold her like this.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Not that I don't like the surprise," Emily smiled running her hands through Aaron's dark hair, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Emily knew that James would not tell her mother about her new relationship with Aaron, until she is ready to explain the new relationship herself. James Taylor was like a mentor and an uncle all rolled into one to Emily, he helped her through the tough times travelling to her mother's posts, when she was younger, so she could count on his discretion.

"Well, I came to visit my girlfriend, before our date this evening," Aaron smiled whilst gently sliding his hands up and down her arms.

"Can you at least give me a hint, to where we are going, I still haven't figured out what to wear," Emily pouted, and fluttered her brown eyelashes at Aaron, who just smiled in return to his girlfriend's efforts.

"Well, think casual for our dinner, but we will be going outside at some point, so it is going to be cod," Aaron stated, still being very tight lipped about where they were going to be going and doing.

The snow had soon ended during the middle of the week, and had since melted away, throwing a shadow of doubt over whether it was going to be a white Christmas this year.

"Ok, I think I know what I will be wearing, I will get ready after giving you a grand tour," Emily exclaimed as she slid her hand into his, intertwining her fingers with his and began giving him the grand tour, starting on the ground floor.

Around an hour later, Emily had ended the grand tour of the Prentiss-Thompson mansion, introducing Aaron to all the staff except for the ones which are with her parents at work. It was 18:30 PM and the brunette couple were stood in the kitchen, and Emily was admiring her boyfriend's form. Aaron was wearing dark jeans hanging low on his waist, a white skin tight t-shirt which showed off his toned chest and abdomen, a black leather jacket and black leather shoes, he had been wearing a black coat before arriving at the house, it was soon hung up in the cloak room. Without saying a word Emily came up towards him and pressed her lips on to his for a gentle kiss.

"Make yourself at home babe, I'm going to get changed, you know where my bedroom is if you need me," Emily smirked, before leaving him alone in the kitchen and heading upstairs to her room.

Entering her bedroom she saw the piles of clothing on her bed, so she quickly tidied up the clothes putting them all in the rightful place in her wardrobe. Whilst looking in her wardrobe, she spotted the perfect outfit for her first official date with Aaron; it was a burgundy dress which came to about four inches above the knee, with a green winter coat, black tights, and black kitten heels. Quickly getting undressed down to her red bra and red girl boxers, Emily grabbed a pair of thick black tights from the chest of drawers and began putting them on, when she heard a knocking at her door, closely followed by the sound of her door opening, though Emily still continued to pull her tights up her long, toned legs.

Aaron opened Emily's bedroom door after knocking twice only to see Emily in her red lingerie, she was extremely well developed for a fifteen, and she had her back towards him as she bent down to retrieve a pair of black tights and begin to pull them on her slender legs. Being a gentleman he quickly closed the door, when he heard her calling from inside her room.

Emily had always been confident about her body, and as part of her personality, it came part and parcel of being a US Ambassadors daughter.

"Aaron, you can come in you know, nothing to hide in here," Emily giggled as she finished pulling her tights on. They had both been swimming together as best friends, so they had already seen quite a lot of each other's bodies.

"Ok, I'm coming in, ready or not," Aaron laughed as he opened the bedroom door and continued to walk into her bedroom.

Both Emily's mother and step father were not home as they were too busy working, so Emily spent most of her time home alone, or hanging out with the staff as they had become a second family to her.

"Oh, I'm ready," Emily replied with a schoolgirl giggle as she reached for her dress off the hanger.

Emily had her back to Aaron, so Aaron took the opportunity to creep up behind her and pick her up from around her bare waist, spinning them both around. Part of their new relationship was the fact that they could be themselves around one another and still act like best friends.

"Put me down!" Emily squealed, as Aaron continued to spin them both around the room, and they both got dizzy and fell onto the bed in tears from laughing so hard.

Lying against each other, Emily being half dressed, though they both didn't care, Aaron pulled her into his chest. They laid for a few more minutes, trying to stop the room from spinning, Emily recovered first and rolled on top of Aaron, running her hands down his chest, before leaning in to give him a kiss, Aaron responded by swiping his tongue against her bottom lip, causing her lips to part granting him access. Their tongues duelled until Emily pulled away; both of them groaned missing the contact that the kiss brought to them.

"I am going to finish getting changed if it is ok with you Mr Hotchner," Emily slowly slid off of Aaron's body, grabbing her dress in the process. "If you can behave you can stay," Emily laughed as Aaron feigned hurt.

"I'll behave I promise," Aaron smiled, taking in the beauty that was his girlfriend; he could never get tired of calling her that.

Half an hour later, it had just turned 20:00 PM and Aaron and Emily were sat in the Italian restaurant Giuseppe's, eating their meals. Emily was eating the sea bass and Aaron the spaghetti Bolognese. Neither one of the dark haired couple had noticed that Haley Brook's and her family were sat eating dinner in the booth in the far corner of the restaurant.

There had never been a moment the whole entire time that Aaron had known Emily, been an awkward silence between them, unlike when he was with Haley. Aaron started a conversation about the future and their future together.

"Is this a good first date for you?" Aaron asked with a cheeky glint in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes, it up there in the top five," Emily joked but Aaron knew it was a good sign, so he grabbed hold of both her hands and gently rubbed her knuckles.

"Have you decided what college you want to go to?" Emily asked genuinely interested in her boyfriend's future.

"Yale Law School, hopefully," Aaron replied, with a gentle smile.

"I have looked into going to Yale when I graduate to study linguistics and psychology," Emily explained some of her future plans.

They both continued to talk about everything from family to the future, both academic and relationship wise.

After finishing both the main meal and dessert, Aaron insisted that he pay the bill, after much persuasion on his part, Emily gave in. It shocked them both how quickly time flew when they were enjoying themselves in each other's company, Aaron definitely wanted to do this again and he was sure Emily did to.

They walked out of the restaurant, which was situated in central DC, hand in hand, with Emily leaning her head on Aarons shoulder. When a shouting of Aaron's name broke them apart.

"Aaron, Aaron, you could have told me you were coming to Giuseppe's, we would have saved you a place," Hayley gushed, completely ignoring Emily who was stood next to Aaron, who had wrapped his arm around Emily's waist pulling her into his side, protectively.

_Hey thanks to all followers, readers and reviewers, I hope you like it. I know I didn't focus too much on the actual date, I hope to improve on the next chapter. I should be updating every day or at the most every other day. Leave a review any criticism is welcome. J _


	4. The Ex

**Chapter 4 – The Ex**

**Saturday 19TH December 1992 **

"Aaron, Aaron! You could have told me you were coming to Giuseppe's, we would have saved you a place," Haley gushed, completely ignoring Emily who was stood right next to Aaron.

Aaron had his arm wrapped around Emily's waist, pulling her into his side, almost as if to protect her from his ex-girlfriend.

"Haley, I'm on a date, with Emily tonight," Aaron tried to explain before getting interrupted, by a now angry Haley Brooks.

"You're dating her, that whore!" Haley exclaimed, not quite loud enough to be considered a shout. She pointed her right index finger towards Emily.

Emily stayed silent but tears filled her eyes as she looked down at her hands, at her nails. The urge to bite her healed nails was strong; she had managed to kick the bad habit when she became friends with Aaron. He changed a lot of things within her life, in such a small space of time.

"Hey! Emily is perfect; she's beautiful, smart, caring, funny, strong, passionate, talented," Aaron began to list what he loved about Emily. Yes, he loved her, Emily Prentiss, he loved Emily Prentiss.

No matter what Aaron had always been able to contain any anger that may arise during any given situation, was yet another trait that he had not inherited from his father Edward Hotchner.

"She is everything you weren't and more, and I'm falling head over heels for her." Aaron admitted to both Haley and Emily, but was looking at Emily, who had since lifted her head back up after hearing what Aaron said about her.

"You are?" Emily asked, still in shock from Aaron's previous statement but staring into his brown eyes.

"Yeah, I am, I thought I would scare you off if I told you too early in our relationship." Aaron murmured so only Emily could hear; completely ignoring the fact that Haley was still stood in front of them.

Emily stood up straight and leaned towards Aaron and gave him a kiss on the cheeks and whispered into his ear.

"I'm falling for you to," Emily whispered into Aaron's, placing a kiss on his defined jawline. Aaron felt shivers up and down his body at the closeness between himself and Emily.

Emily snuggled into Aaron's side, while Haley looked like steam was ready to come out of ears, as she stepped closer to Aaron and slapped him right across the face. Aaron stepped back as he wasn't expecting that, especially not from Haley, she might be jealous and even controlling, but she was never physically abusive. Haley's older sister Jessica Brooks, who is one of Aaron's friends saw as the drama unfolded and ran to help.

"Aaron, are you screwing her, is she pregnant is that why you're with this skank?" Haley asked angrily.

"No! He isn't he's with me because we like each other and he doesn't want to be with you Haley," Emily stated, finally getting the courage to face her.

Meanwhile, Jessica made her way quickly to the three teens stood outside the fine Italian restaurant.

"Haley, we're leaving dad is just bringing the car around," Jessica called out to Haley before she reached the group.

Jessica could see Emily caressing Aaron's red cheek, and Haley pacing back and forth writhing with anger. So she grabbed Haley by her arm, which caused Haley to turn around with a start.

"Haley didn't you hear me, we're leaving dad is bringing the car around," Jessica told her younger sister, whilst turning towards Emily and Aaron. Haley left the three teens with a huff and walked towards her mother at the entrance to the restaurant.

"I am so sorry about Haley, Aaron I hope she didn't ruin your date," Jessica apologized for her sisters actions.

"It's alright no harm done, Jess thank you for stepping in when you did," Aaron thanked Jessica with a friendly smile.

"No need to thank me, you must be Emily Prentiss, I have heard so much about you from Aaron, I'm Jessica Brooks, though most people just call me Jess or Jessie." Jessica exclaimed whilst shaking Emily's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm afraid I haven't heard a lot about you," Emily stated with a friendly smile, towards to the blond haired girl, who was wearing skinny jeans, converse, and football jersey.

"I'm Haley's older sister, I've been Aaron's mate for a while, he was the one who helped me come out of the closet, he's a really great guy," Jessica admitted.

"Oh right yes he is a really great guy," Aaron blushed from Emily's statement.

"Awww, how cute, you two are perfect for each other, just don't let my sister ruin it, Emily if she said anything hurtful to you just ignore her, from what I heard you are an amazing girl. " Jessica explained to the couple stood in front of her.

Both Aaron and Emily thanked and said goodbye the tall blonde, both of them giving Jessica a hug, as her dad pulled up in the car. Emily lifted her left hand and slowly caressed Aaron's still red cheek, Aaron leaned into the intimate touch. No words being spoken, the teen couple stood outside the Italian restaurant, Emily wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck and tenderly pressed her lips on to his. Aaron welcomed the kiss as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her flush against him; he sucked on Emily's bottom lip causing the kiss to deepen as both their tongues began battling for dominance.

The world around them vanished as they kissed, in the street under a clear dark blue sky. After a few minutes the kiss broke apart, leaving the couple trying to catch there breathe.

"I am falling for you Emily, I feel like I have known you since we were little, and the way to handled Haley was amazing, I'm proud of you." Aaron admitted to Emily, whilst holding her against him.

"Me to," was all Emily could muster up so instead of saying anything more, she gave Aaron a quick kiss.

"I think we should get going, it's getting late," Aaron lifted his arm and looked at his watch on his right wrist, still holding Emily in his arms.

"Ok, thank you for this first 'official' date, it has been amazing even with Hayley butting in," Emily looked into Aaron's eyes. "My parents are in Los Angeles, until the 23RD so you could come back to my house if you want to, to hang out?" Emily asked playing with the top of Aaron's leather jacket.

"Yeah that sounds great, Sean is staying at a mates tonight, so I am all yours." Aaron raised his eyebrows and causing the pair of them to laugh.

"Then it is set in stone, you're coming with me," Emily giggled as she released herself from his embrace and linked her arm with his.

They both hailed a taxi, and headed towards Emily's house. In the back of the taxi, they talked about everything, including Haley part of their relationship was they could talk to each other about anything without anybody get angry. Fifteen minutes later, Aaron was reaching over on to Emily's lap, he covered her hands with his and gently stroked them with his thumb, sat in a comfortable silence, thinking about the day's events.

_Thank you to everyone who is following, favorited, review and read my fic so far. Hope this chapter was ok. Feel free to review, any criticism welcome. Thank you CrimeFan23. _


	5. Christmas Comes Early

**Chapter 5 - Christmas Comes Early **

**Monday 21ST December 1992**

Over the past couple of days since Emily and Aaron's first date, there had been talk in the Prentiss-Thompson household, that the family would be going to a posted overseas, as part of her mother's position as a US Ambassador. Of course Emily had kept Aaron informed about what was going on with her parents.

The Prentiss-Thompson family had gathered in the living area of the mansion on the ground floor, only Emily in attendance as a child as her older step brother DJ was working as a Marine. Walking into the room Emily could see both her parents seated on the beige leather sofa, she quickly made her way to sit on the edge of the pouffe in the corner of the room.

"Emily, we have news for you about the posting," Elizabeth began to explain to her fifteen year old daughter.

"Really, are we actually leaving again," Emily said glumly, not wanting to move around again.

"No, that's the thing sweetheart, we aren't moving again until you graduate high school," Emily's step father exclaimed with a smile.

Not saying another word, Emily practically flung herself towards her step father and mother and pulled them into a hug, which they gladly accepted. Growing up Emily had been known to distance herself from her parents, but now she felt closer than ever.

"Does that mean you like the idea of hanging around DC Emily? Because we still might be out of town for weeks at a time but as your father said we will be based here," Elizabeth asked her daughter.

"Yes mother, I love the idea, I finally feel settled for the first time in like forever," Emily smiled, which seemed to be infectious as both Dean and Elizabeth smiled as well.

Whilst exiting the room Emily's parents wrapped their arms around their daughter smiling before splitting their separate ways around the house. Elizabeth heading towards the library, Dean heading towards the study area and Emily headed towards her bedroom.

Reaching the bedroom Emily closed the door, and went to grab her keys, bag and coat before leaving the house in the family car Mercedes Benz driven by one of the four chauffeurs Andrew Turner, wearing skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, light blue denim jacket, black knee high heeled boots and a black coat.

An hour later, Emily arrived outside Aaron's family home, the Mercedes Benz pulling up directly outside the two storey house. Andrew or Andy as he preferred to be known was new to working for Emily's family as a chauffeur and was only twenty five years old, from Brooklyn, New York. He opened the door for Emily and held a helping hand for Emily to exit the vehicle, which Emily gladly accepted. Emily said goodbye to Andy and told him that she will call him when she is ready to leave.

Walking up the path towards Aaron's front door, Emily noticed a tidy front garden filled with many different Christmas decorations. Knocking on the door twice, Emily stepped back onto the path from the doorstep. To Emily's surprise Aaron was not the person who answered the door; it was his mother Anne Hotchner.

"How may I help you?" Anne asked opening the door only ever so slightly so she could see out of it.

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss a friend of Aaron's from school, I was wondering if he was home to chat," Emily stated very diplomatically, as she was unsure whether or not she knew about her and Aaron's relationship.

"Oh hello dear, I have heard a lot about you, come in," Anne exclaimed opening the door wide whilst stepping to the side to allow Emily through.

Emily stepped through the front door, wiping her shoes on the floor mat, before stepping into the hallway. Anne guided Emily towards the kitchen, which Emily had been in multiple times before.

"So you're the girl, who stole my son's heart," Anne smiled warmly at Emily whilst pulling a couple of mugs out of the cupboard.

"I don't know about that Mrs Hotchner," Emily blushed whilst taking her black winter coat off and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Oh, no need to hide it from Emily a mother knows, and it's Anne," Anne gently rubbed soothing circles on Emily's shoulder. "Would you like a hot chocolate, I'm making some for the boys anyway?" Anne asked.

"Yes, thank you, are you ok about me and Aaron dating?" Emily replied hesitantly, before beginning to help Anne by grabbing several spoons from the drawer.

"Of course, from what I hear you are a better match than Haley Brooks' girl for my boy," Anne explained already liking Emily, even after several minutes she could see why Aaron had fallen head over heels for her.

The two women continued to talk in the kitchen whilst making up four mugs of hot chocolate. Meanwhile, both the Hotchner boys Aaron and Sean were making their way down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen. They both stood outside the kitchen overhearing the conversation between their mother and Emily. Leaning against the door was a mistake as the door opened due to the pressure of the two teenagers leaning against it, causing them to tumble into the kitchen and land on the floor with a thud. Both Anne and Emily burst out laughing unable to contain it, at the sight of Aaron and Sean on the floor.

"Are you guys alright?" Anne asked her two sons, offering them a hand to help them up, which they gladly accepted.

"Fine, mom," both Hotchner boys answered in unison, dusting themselves off as they stood up.

Aaron walked towards his girlfriend, who was now leaning against the counter worktop, and pulled her into a hug.

"This is a surprise," Aaron whispered into her ear, still holding her in a tender embrace not caring who saw them together anymore, with Anne and Sean still in the kitchen.

"Well, I have some news," Emily replied with a wide grin, as she looked up to Aaron's eyes.

"What news?" Aaron asked not breaking the eye contact, with the beautiful girl in his arms.

"My mother isn't getting posted overseas, until after I graduate high school," Emily exclaimed with a girlish giggle.

"Really, you're not going anywhere, you're staying here?" Aaron in shock trembled over his words before he picked Emily up and spun them both around.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Emily murmured into Aaron's ear, whilst running her hand through his dark hair.

Anne and Sean watched as the young couple interacted, before finishing off making the mugs of hot chocolate. Still running her hand through Aaron's hair, he leant in and gave Emily a kiss on the lips, which caught Emily by surprise, but she quickly returned it. The young couple had never felt so secure within their relationship until this point.

_I hope everybody enjoys this chapter, i also want to thank my followers and reviewers for keeping me motivated. Feel free to drop a review. Thank You!_


	6. New Year Love

**Chapter 6 – New Year Love **

**Thursday 31ST December 1992 **

It was New Year's Eve, and Emily was round Aaron's house. They had finally came out that they were dating to both sets of parents, and were comfortable to be themselves and together in front of them. Sat in Aaron's bedroom snuggled into his chest on his bed, Emily was drawing comfort from the safety of being in Aaron's arms.

"Em, you ok?" Aaron asked genuinely concerned about his girlfriend, he caressed her cheek softly.

"Yeah, just thinking," Emily replied, drawing circles on Aaron's shirt clad chest.

For the New Year celebration, Aaron was wearing beige chinos, blue striped shirt, waistcoat, dark blue tie and blue slip on converse. Emily on the other hand was wearing a green smart party dress, with black kitten heels and thick black tights.

"What about?" Aaron rubbed her shoulders gently, before pulling Emily closer to him.

Aaron was sat upright, leaning against the headboard of his double bed, with Emily laying half on top of him, half on the bed, leaning into his side. The New Year Party was going on downstairs, but both teenagers excused themselves to have some peace and quiet together.

"Us, being together, here right now alone," Emily told Aaron what she was thinking about.

"What about us?" Aaron asked worried what the answer was going to be.

"That I am falling in love with you, I do love you, I mean that probably sounds stupid we have only been dating for less than a month but …" Emily placed both her hands on Aaron's chest above his heart, before getting interrupted by Aaron flipping them over so he was on top of her, placing his lips on hers.

"I love you to, and I don't care if anyone thinks this is too soon, we were practically dating the first day we met, so technically we have been dating for nearly four months, just didn't want to admit it, but I am glad we did." Aaron explained before fusing his lips back on hers.

They continued to kiss, for a couple more minutes, every minute that went by the deeper the kiss became. Emily broke the kiss, but pulled Aaron's head down gently so it was practically touching hers.

"I think, we should head back downstairs, before this goes too far to turn back," Emily whispered into Aaron's ear, before placing kisses down his defined jawline.

"Hmmmmm, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Aaron grumbled, before Emily hit him with a pillow, causing him to laugh aloud.

The teen couple, continued the pillow fight, Aaron tickled Emily's sides, which caused her to squirm beneath him. Letting out a squeal, Aaron quickly laced his lips on hers, silencing the squeal, but also eliciting a moan from both Aaron and Emily. All of a sudden there was a knock at Aaron's bedroom door, causing the pair to break the kiss and tidy themselves a bit, as they both looked a little dishevelled.

"Come in," Aaron finally called out, smiling at Emily, who was still trying to sort out her hair.

Opening the door was, to the couple's surprise, was Haley Brooks who looked, less than pleased with the fact that Emily and Aaron, were in his bedroom. Emily got up as if as though she was getting ready to leave, so Aaron grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into his lap, and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"What is she doing up here with you?" Haley growled, pointing towards Emily who was till sat on Aaron's lap.

"She is my girlfriend and we are celebrating New Year together," Aaron replied, looking at Emily in his arms.

Without saying another, Haley turned around on the balls on her foot and walked back out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Aaron and Emily looked at each other and began laughing, before getting up themselves heading downstairs to where the party was at.

The party that was being held at the Hotchner household included family members and close friends. Aaron and Sean had invited a few friends from school; Aaron invited Emily, Jessica Brooks and Giovanni De Luca, Sean invited Enrique Cruz, Dwayne Brown and his girlfriend Natalia Delgado.

Walking down the stairs, they could see Sean with his girlfriend making out in the kitchen, this made the older couple smile as they walked into the living area. It was 11:55 PM and people were getting ready for the countdown from Times Square in New York on the television. They greeted there friends and Aaron's family as they sat down on the empty chair in the corner, Emily sat on her boyfriend's lap snuggling into his chest.

"You comfortable over there Em," Sean hollered from the doorway, who had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Natalia.

"Yeah, I am," Emily replied with a tired smile as the countdown began.

TEN!

NINE!

EIGHT!

SEVEN!

SIX!

FIVE!

FOUR!

THREE!

TWO! ONE!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

As happy New Year rang out, and the fireworks began, both Aaron and Sean pulled their girlfriends into a New Year kiss, to kick-start the year, with happy memories. Emily moaned into the kiss as Aaron deepened the kiss on the chair, not noticing that everybody including his parents were watching them. The cheering coming from the friends and family, from what they thought was the Happy New Year, was actually meant for them.

Emily could feel Aaron's arousal on her legs, which were laid across Aaron's thighs. She broke this kiss, which only encouraged the cheering, especially from their friends from school.

"God, I thought you two would never stop," Jessica chuckled at the pair before pulling Emily off Aaron's lap and into a hug for New Year.

Emily walked around the room, giving people celebratory hugs and kisses on the cheek. Aaron on the other hand tried to hide his obvious arousal to Emily, his testosterone running high, before getting up and shaking people's hands and giving man hugs to everybody. His father walked up to him, for once in a good mood, Aaron's father wasn't always aggressive, most of the time he was just a hardworking father.

"Aaron, son, I see you like her a lot but if you take it any further stay safe," Edward Hotchner handed Aaron a pack of condoms discretely which he accepted. "I like Emily son, and in the short time we have known her she has become like family, take care of her Aaron." Edward offered some friendly advice to his oldest son.

"Thanks dad, I really like her, I am falling in love with her," Aaron admitted to his father.

Aaron slipped the packet into his back pocket, before making his way over to his girlfriend who was in deep conversation with Jessica, sat on the sofa.

"Hey lover boy," Jessica exclaimed with a wink before leaving the couple alone on the sofa.

Aaron sat beside his girlfriend and took her hands in his, and looked into her brown orbs, which has that twinkle he always admired since looking into her eyes the first day they met.

"Happy New Year honey," Aaron said quietly, the endearment flowed so easily off of his tongue.

"Happy New Year babe,"" Emily replied giving him a quick kiss.

This was the start of a great year and years to come.

_There was only a small mention of Haley in this chapter and some father son bonding. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks CrimeFan23 J _


	7. Back At School

**Chapter 7 – Back To School **

**Monday 11TH January 1993 **

It was the first day back at school after the Christmas holidays and Aaron was walking Emily to her first lesson, it was English with Mr Ellis. Leaning against the wall next to the door of classroom 079, where Emily's next lesson was. Aaron kissed Emily on the lips, not noticing that Haley was stood opposite them with her friends. Breaking the kiss Aaron caressed Emily's cheek and kissed it softly.

"I will see you later for the appointment, with the school counsellor," Aaron told his girlfriend before giving her another quick kiss on the lips and walking to the common room.

Emily walked into her classroom where her lesson was being held, which unfortunately she shared with Haley Brooks. She took her seat in the second row, almost as soon as she sat down the other students behind her began passing notes, sniggering and gasping, but Emily just ignored them.

Fifteen minutes later and lesson had begun; Mr Ellis began teaching them about the ins and outs of Mary Shelley's book Frankenstein. More notes were passed around the classroom, one of which ended up on Emily's desk; Emily opened the folded piece of A5 lined paper and it read:

_**Emily is it true that you have a bun in the oven. Is it Aaron's? **_

Emily felt the fresh tears fill her eyes, so she raised her hand trying to gain the teachers attention, whilst shoving the note into her blazer jacket.

"Yes Emily," Mr Ellis asked, finally noticing that her hand was raised.

"Sir, I'm not feeling too well, may I please go to the nurse," Emily told the teacher.

"Yes, of course Emily, I hope you feel better soon," Mr Ellis replied.

Emily quickly gathered up her belongings and left the classroom. She knew she wasn't pregnant; she and Aaron hadn't gone that far yet. Knowing that Aaron had a free period, Emily swiftly made her way to the common room, tears streaming down her pale skinned face as she walked.

In the common room, Aaron was sat at an empty desk completing his homework, which was spread across the desk. Emily opened the door to the common room, which caused Aaron to lift his head up to see who was coming into the room. What he saw shocked him, his girlfriend with tears falling from her eyes, Aaron quickly stood up, tripping over his chair, pulling a sobbing Emily into his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey baby, what's going on?" Aaron asked his sobbing girlfriend, thoroughly confused as to why Emily was crying, as just half an hour before she was laughing and joking with him before lesson.

Not being able to answer Aaron's question, Emily buried her head further into Aaron's strong chest, whilst also slipping the note into his free hand. Aaron sat back down on his seat at the desk, bringing Emily onto his lap as he read the note.

"I think I know who wrote this baby, let's take it to Mr Levinson, so he can sort it out," Aaron explained. Mr Levinson is the Headmaster of George Washington High. Emily nodded in reply.

Aaron tidied up all his homework off of the desk and shoved it into his ruck sack, before the brunette pair headed towards the Headmaster's office. Reaching the Headmaster's office, Aaron knocked the door twice, still holding Emily's hand in his. Hearing a faint 'come in' the teenage couple walked into Mr Levinson's office, and sat down in the chairs provided.

"Hello and how may I help you to?" the friendly Headmaster asked looking back and forth between Aaron and Emily, who still had tear stains on her face.

"Well, sir, Emily got handed this note, which I believe to be from Haley Brooks, and it caused Emily to be upset," Aaron explained while Emily just stayed quiet looking down at her feet.

"Ah, is this true Emily that Haley most probably wrote the note?" Mr Levinson inquired, looking at the note.

"Yes, sir," Emily replied, for the first time sounding vulnerable, sure she had been bullied before but never this bad.

"Right, I believe you Emily, is this, the same Haley that you told me about a while back?" Mr Levinson asked Aaron who was looking over his girlfriend.

"Yes, sir, she has also been making comments outside of school towards Emily," Aaron continued to explain the situation to the Headmaster.

"Well, we at George Washington High we do not stand for bullying of any kind, I will sort this situation out for you Emily, thank you for coming forward, give your mother my best," the headmaster exclaimed to the young couple.

"Thank you sir, I will do," Emily stated in reply, brightening up at the fact that Haley won't bother her anymore.

"Thank you sir," Aaron said as he guided Emily out of the Headmaster's office and into the hallway.

Emily turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and into a hug, he was her rock and hopefully always will be. Aaron responded to the hug wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him.

The bell rang out commencing the end of first lesson, five minutes before the second began. Aaron and Emily broke apart, Emily giving Aaron a quick kiss on the lips.

"Meet me at the cafeteria at lunch," Aaron shouted over the noise of lesson transition as he walked to his next lesson.

Emily headed towards her next lesson, feeling more confident after going to Aaron with her problem before it got out of hand, she couldn't wait till lunchtime. Knowing from experience that even though the bullying may stop at school, it could mean it could get a whole lot worse outside of school, and nothing would stop it, not even her mother's power as a US Ambassador.

_Thank you to everyone who has carried on reading, I know this chapter is shorter than the others but the next chapter is Valentine's Day. Hope you like this fic so far, anything you want me to add or change drop me a review or PM. Thanks again._

_CrimeFan23. _


	8. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 8 – Valentine's Day **

**Rated M, for sexual content, you've been warned! First try at M Rating, Aaron, Emily, and Virginity?**

**Sunday 14TH February 1993**

Emily's parents were out of the country on a rare holiday, to celebrate Valentine's day, so Emily was at home with her nanny Elena Novak and just the security staff, who pretty much left the teenager to her own devices. It was half past seven in the morning and Emily was awake eating breakfast of pancakes and orange juice in her short pyjamas, when there was a knock at the door. Walking to the front door seeing James frisk and scan Aaron before letting him into the house as par protocol.

Aaron walked up to Emily who was wearing pyjama hot pants' style shorts showing off her long toned legs, and a tank top style pyjama top, showing some cleavage. Giving Emily a quick greeting kiss, taking a moment to take in how lucky he was to date a girl like Emily. They had been dating two months, but who's counting.

"Hey baby, will you be my valentine?" Aaron asked as he pulled a bouquet of a dozen red roses from behind his back.

"Yes of course I will be your valentine," Emily pulled Aaron into a kiss, by wrapping her arms around his neck bringing his lips to hers.

Aaron deepened the kiss, whilst placing the flowers on the side table in the hallway. Running his tongue across her full red bottom lip, she quickly granted him access, her tongue gliding across his. The staff at the Prentiss-Thompson mansion, have gotten used to Aaron and some have grown to like him, therefore allowing him to kiss Emily around the house. Moaning into the kiss both Aaron and Emily pulled each other closer, so close that their bodies were flush against each other. Aaron's arousal evident as it was touching Emily's bare thigh, through Aaron's clothing. Breaking the kiss much to Emily's dismay, he straightened himself up, always the gentleman. He was wearing beige chinos, a dark blue shirt, light blue tie, black suit jacket and black leather shoes.

"Are you ready to be romanced today Miss Prentiss," Aaron exclaimed after catching his breath.

"Yes, I am Mr Hotchner, though wasn't our date for later, it is only 07:30 AM." Emily giggled as she slid her hand in his intertwining their fingers together and walking with him up to her bedroom.

"It is, but I couldn't wait to see you," Aaron told Emily as they made their way up to her bedroom.

Entering her bedroom, Aaron leant against the back wall admiring his girlfriend's form as she chose what to wear. Emily had decided to wear a red mini dress, with her black leather jacket and her red slip on shoes.

"I'm going to head to the shower, I won't be a minute, no peeking," Emily leant over to give Aaron a kiss, not realising that she gave him a clear view of her cleavage.

After a couple of minutes he could hear the shower turn on and the water begin to spray out of the shower head. Aaron went and sat on the corner of her bed, trying to calm his body and thoughts down as he tried awkwardly to stop his arousal. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice the shower had been turned off and Emily had returned into her bedroom from her en suite bathroom and was stood watching him, with a deep red towel wrapped around her body.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Emily asked with a quirk of her eyebrow and a smile plastered on her face.

This caused Aaron to jump a mile, falling right off the edge of the bed, straight onto the floor with a loud thud. Emily burst out laughing, earning herself a feigned glare from Aaron before he joined in laughing. Getting up he climbed back onto the bed slipping his shoe's off as he did so, leaning back against the headboard.

"Baby I didn't mean to make you jump," Emily murmured against his lips before leaning over and giving him a kiss, in which Aaron returned gladly.

"I know, I was just thinking about you, I love you," Aaron emphasized the word 'love'.

"Really what about what, I love you to," Emily sat down on the bed, still wrapped in just a towel.

"Just me being a guy," Aaron explained.

"Oh, really what about you being a guy," Emily probed for answers, whilst placing her hand on his thigh.

"Do you really want to know?" Aaron asked, Emily nodded in reply, so he continued to explain. "How hot you are." Aaron finished.

"How hot I am?" Emily queried moving her hand slightly higher on his thigh, so she could feel just the tip of his erection.

"Yes, just me being a guy and how attracted I am to you," Aaron tripped over his words, due to the fact that Emily's hand was very near touching his raging hard on.

"Well, what if I told you I am attracted to you to, and was ready to show you today anyway." Emily explained.

"Really, are you sure, I mean I don't want to pressure you," Aaron asked in quick succession.

"I'm ready and I mean it Aaron, I want you to be my first," Emily whispered into his ear.

"I want you to be my first to, I love you, just tell me to stop when you want me to," Aaron told Emily and he meant it.

Before Emily could answer Aaron surprised her by rolling on top of her, fusing his mouth with hers, sliding his hand up her bare thigh. His hand reached up further until his right hand reached her damp curls. Aaron wanted to take his time and saviour the every moment with Emily, to make it a memorable experience. Rolling off of Emily, Aaron quickly disposed of his tie, with help from Emily as she sat upright. Slowly undoing the buttons of Aaron's shirt, Aaron moaned, Emily pulled it off of his broad shoulders, placing kisses on Aaron's lips, cheek, jaw, and ear and down his neck. Pulling his shirt of completely, Emily took a moment or two to admire his chiselled chest and abdomen, running her hands up and down Aaron's six pack, Aaron couldn't take it anymore, reaching for his belt buckle on his chinos, he undid the belt, button and fly and slid his chinos off, leaving him in his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

At this point Aaron was down to his white boxers, whilst Emily was still wrapped in her red towel. Lying next to each other on Emily's double bed, Emily slid her hand down Aaron's chest and abdomen before sliding it under the elasticated band of his boxers on to his erect penis. She began sliding her hand up and down the hard shaft, causing Aaron to groan in pleasure.

"Oh! Em! I need you!" Aaron groaned out.

Emily slid her hand back out of her boyfriend's boxers and undid the towel she was wearing, to reveal her naked body underneath it, her toned abdomen, and ample breasts. Kicking his boxers off, Aaron began gently caressing Emily's body. Pressing his lips on hers, as one hand caressed her freed breasts, the other running down her body to her damp curls, rubbing gentle circles on her nub, before sliding one finger into her wet heat, causing Emily to moan and grind against Aaron's hand.

After a few minutes of making out, and discovering each other's bodies, he got off the bed and went over to his suit jacket, and pulled his wallet out of one of the pockets. Opening this black leather wallet, Aaron pulled out a condom. He opened the packed carefully and rolled the condom down his erect seven inch penis, gently caressing his ball sac which was dusted with dark pubic hairs, Aaron climbed back on the bed.

"Em, are you sure you want this, we can still turn back," Aaron asked, panting from how aroused he was.

"Yes, Aaron, I'm ready," Emily replied, surprising Aaron Emily rolled on top of Aaron.

Gently edging himself into Emily, the pain only lasting a second, the pair groaned and moaned at the pleasure, as soon as his full seven inches had entered her they began moving in sync. Both of them very highly aroused, Emily well lubricated Aaron slid in and out of Emily's wet heat with a steady pace.

"Oh, Aaron!" Emily moaned but was muffled by Aaron rolling on top of her placing his lips on hers.

Whilst in a deep passionate kiss, Aaron continued to enter her with a steady pace, but with Emily tightening around him, heightening his senses, he increased his pace.

"Em, I'm going to cum," Aaron stated as her entered her with a faster pace.

Moments later, they brunette couple came together in harmonious ecstasy, Aaron slid out of Emily and got off the bed, grabbing a tissue from the box, he slid the condom off his penis and rolled it in the tissue before chucking it into the bin. He soon joined Emily back in her bed, still both of them naked.

"I liked that," Emily murmured quietly.

"You did," Aaron still nervous.

"Yeah, happy valentine's day baby," Emily gave him a quick kiss.

"Happy valentine's day honey," Aaron replied before giving her a kiss of his own.

The couple lay there basking in the glow of their new found sexuality, but it was still only 9:30 AM and they still had the whole day to enjoy valentine's day.

_More of their valentine's day celbrations to come, just couldn't fit it all into one chapter. It was my first attempt at a rated M chapter tell me what you thought. Thanks. _

_CrimeFan23_


	9. Valentine's Date

**Chapter 9 – The Valentine's Date **

**Sunday 14****TH**** February 1993**

Aaron and Emily were sat in a small family restaurant called Café De Paris, the central DC, for the Valentine's date. After a morning filled with new experiences, the young couple decided to spend the rest of the afternoon exploring the grounds of the Prentiss-Thompson mansion.

Ordering their meals; Emily ordered Coq au Vin and Aaron ordered Steak au Poivre with chips, both ordering still water to go with their chosen meals.

"Aaron, I have been thinking that, maybe I will take extra lessons so I can graduate at the same time as you, I just want to know what you think," Emily kick started the conversation.

"Well I think it would be a good idea and I I'll try and help you get through the extra work load, have you told your parents your thinking about graduating early?" Aaron agreed with Emily though wondered what both her parents might think if she chose to graduate early.

"No, I haven't told my parents yet, I might bring it up when they come back from their trip," Emily replied knowing very well that they might not take it well, especially if it was partially to do with a boy.

Elizabeth and Dean had given Aaron the go ahead to continue to date Emily, but didn't like the thought of Emily hanging around boys at what they perceive to still be a young age.

"I can come with you if you like, to be there when you tell them," Aaron offered as the waiter came with their meals.

Eating their meals, the young couple shared a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company without needing to say a single word. Emily got up and excused herself from the table before she headed to the ladies room, Aaron being the gentleman stood as she left the table, still admiring the rear end view as she walked away from the table. He sat back down at the table, before pulling out his Valentine's gift out of his coat pocket, he had bought a silver chained, heart shaped locket, with a picture of him and Emily inside, and so whenever she opened the silver locket she saw herself and Aaron together. The picture was taken by Sean, for whom if he had never pushed them practically under the mistletoe they wouldn't be together. After a couple of minutes Emily returned, and took her seat opposite Aaron at the table.

"I got this for you, and our first Valentine's together, happy Valentine's Em," Aaron handed Emily the jewellery box.

Emily opened the violet jewellery box and gasped as she saw the silver locket.

"Aaron, it's beautiful, but I can't accept this, it is far too expensive," Emily closed the box.

"Emily your worth everything to me, please take it, here I will help you put it on," Aaron stated a he got out of his seat and walked around to wear Emily was sat.

Emily couldn't deny that it wasn't beautiful, or how much she wanted to wear it, but she couldn't expect Aaron to buy her such expensive gifts when they were only in high school working, part time jobs on the side. Aaron worked as a waiter at a family friendly restaurant downtown and Emily worked as a shop assistant in the shopping mall. Opening the box again Aaron pulled the necklace around her her neck, quickly doing it up, whilst placing small kisses to the base of her neck.

"Thank you Aaron it is beautiful," Emily told her boyfriend, though she had begun to feel guilty as she hadn't bought him anything other than a card, which she had given him earlier.

Paying the bill, much to Emily's dismay, Aaron and Emily stepped outside the restaurant, only to see clear skies and stars in the sky. Aaron altered his position so he was behind Emily and began pointing out the constellations to Emily, enjoying the closeness between them.

"It's getting late, we should head back," Emily referred to the fact that it was now 21:00 PM as he turned to face Aaron.

"But, I don't want today to end," Aaron moaned, like a toddler.

Emily wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck, and captured his lips with hers, fir a brief passionate encounter.

"I know you don't I don't want it to end either," Emily murmured into Aaron's ear.

"Then come to my place," Aaron offered in reply.

"Ok," Emily responded, sliding her hand into his.

The couple walked hand in hand for about five minutes before reaching a taxi stop. Neither of them had yet to gain their driver's licence. Hailing a taxi, Aaron told the taxi driver his address, and bean kissing Emily in the back of the yellow taxi cab. It wasn't an unusual sight to see people making out in the back of a taxi cab for this taxi driver.

Reaching Aaron's house there were no cars on the drive which meant his parents were still away on their date, so that only meant Sean was home with his girlfriend Natalia Delgado. Unlocking the door with his house key, the young dark haired couple swiftly made their way upstairs into Aaron's bedroom. After closing Aaron's bedroom door, Emily fused her lips with his, pulling him towards the bed. Only losing their virginity this morning the teen couple were ready for more.

It was going to be a long, passionate, sleepless night for Aaron and Emily as they continued to spend their Valentine's evening together.

_I know this chapter is a lot shorter than what i have written before, but i hope you have enjoyed it all the same. The next chapter will jump forward to graduation party. Thanks._

MH96


	10. Graduation Party

**Chapter 10 – Graduation Party**

**Friday 26****TH**** May 1995**

Aaron and Emily's graduation party was in full swing surrounded by friends and family at Emily's parent's mansion. Emily had taken extra classes so that she could graduate at the same time as Aaron, both of them getting accepted into Yale, which made the celebration all the more greater.

Emily's brother DJ now a Sergeant within the US Marine Corps had managed to get some time off to spend with his little sister before she goes away to college and has met Aaron only a handful of times, but within those times he and Aaron had become good friends. DJ walked up to Aaron, whilst Aaron's parents were in deep conversation with Emily.

"Hey Aaron, are you alright you seem to be in a bit of a daze," DJ began the conversation, referring to the fact that Aaron and Emily have been together for two and half years.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking?" Aaron replied snapping out of his daydreaming trance.

"You know I am here for you, don't you?" DJ told Aaron and he meant it, they had grown to be like brothers over the past two and a half years.

"Yeah I know man, DJ, is it alright if I ask you something?" Aaron asked, all of a sudden a bit nervous.

"Yeah, shoot," DJ replied grabbing a drink from the table.

"I know I should probably ask you father but I was wondering what you would say if I asked Emily to marry me." Aaron asked quickly trembling over his words.

"Wow, I know you really love her, and she really loves you, I know you are both still young, you're still only eighteen yourself but you could get engaged and get married further along down the line, either way I would be totally fine with it Aaron, but if you hurt her I will hunt you down." DJ exclaimed giving his ok for Aaron to propose. "Though I would suggest you ask senior," DJ finished referring to his father.

"Yes, of course I would ask your father; do you think she would say yes if asked her?" Aaron fiddling with his short's pocket, which had the velvet jewellery within it.

"Of course she will mate, she is head over heels in love with you," DJ stated the obvious. "Go ask my dad, I know you have the ring in your pocket, good luck." DJ patted Aaron gently on the back before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Plucking up the courage to find Dean Joseph Thompson Senior, Aaron walked through the groups of people that had grouped on the main part of the garden. Spotting Dean Senior and Elizabeth speaking with some family members of Emily's, he waited politely for the conversation to end before initiating his own personal conversation with her parents.

"Sir, ma'am, could I have a private word with both of you please," Aaron asked Emily's parents, still referring to them as sir and ma'am.

"Yes of course Aaron, but please call me Elizabeth, you've known me long enough," Elizabeth replied with a gentle smile before leading both her husband and Aaron inside.

"What is it that you want to talk to us about son?" Dean Senior asked.

"Hmmm, well, I wanted to ask your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, before you say anything I know we are both still young, but I have fallen completely head of heels for Emily and with us both heading to Yale together …" Aaron trailed off.

"Aaron, son," the millionaire looked over to his wife before continuing just reassure himself that they were both on the same page. "We give you are blessing to ask Emily to marry you, we know that you love her and we trust you with our daughter." Dean Senior held out his hand to shake which Aaron gladly accepted.

"When are you planning to propose, can we see the ring?" Elizabeth asked Aaron, who had already begun pulling the velvet box out of his shorts pocket.

"Before we leave for Yale, and of course here," Aaron opened the velvet box, revealing a gold engagement ring with three small diamonds which lay on top of a small Celtic love knot design on the ring.

"It's beautiful Aaron, how much did it cost, if you don't mind me asking?" Elizabeth inquired whilst admiring the ring.

"I don't mind, it was $2500, I have been saving up, I just hope it is good enough," Aaron let his nervousness begin to show.

"She will love it son," Dean Senior said pulling his wife into a sideward hug.

"Thanks, really I mean it you've been supportive of our relationship from day one," Aaron admitted.

"No need to thank us, Emily chose a great guy," Dean Senior and Elizabeth chuckled.

"I really should head back Emily would be wondering where I have gone," Aaron smiled as he accepted the velvet box back and slipped it protectively into his shorts pocket before saying his goodbyes and leaving the mansion, heading back outside to find the girl of his dreams.

After Aaron's talk with Emily's millionaire step father and mother, Emily walked up to him wearing hot pants style denim shorts and a white vest top, with blue converse hi-tops. The shorts showed off Emily's long, toned legs, and suddenly Aaron's mouth went dry, probably caused by his nerves.

"Babe, I want to show you something," Emily said before she gave Aaron a quick peck on the lips.

"Hmmm, what would that be?" Aaron murmured against Emily's lips pulling her into another kiss.

There kiss lasted longer than both of them expected, but they were enjoying it too much to care or even notice the fact that both sets of parents were watching them, Dean Senior and Elizabeth having left the mansion since the talk. Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily's waist pulling her closer against him, deepening the kiss further. Emily felt her knees go week, heavily relying on Aaron's arms to keep her steady. Breaking the kiss due to the dire need for oxygen, Aaron leant his forehead against Emily's.

"I love you," Aaron breathed out.

"I love you to," Emily replied blushing under Aaron's gaze.

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Aaron asked, looking into Emily's eyes. They had known each other for almost three years and Aaron still loved Emily's dark orbs, he could never ever think that he wouldn't love them.

"Come with me and you will find out," Emily smirked before she pulled Aaron inside from the graduation party which was being held on the grounds.

Walking into the the mansion from the back entrance, Emily continued to pull Aaron up the stairs to her room. Entering Emily's bedroom, Aaron sat on Emily's double bed, whilst she reached into her wardrobe and joined him on her bed.

"This is my graduation gift from me," Emily handed him a white envelope.

Aaron opened the envelope to reveal a set of keys, three to be exact. He turned to face his girlfriend who had a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Em, what is this?" Aaron asked her still studying her facial expressions.

"The keys to our new house in New Haven," Emily stated.

"We have a house in New Haven?" Aaron asked astonished as to how they owned a house.

"Yeah, as part of my graduation present from dad he gave me a house for us to share, don't be mad." Emily explained, worried that she might have brought it up too early in their relationship.

"I love it Emily, I could never be mad at you, we are around each other's houses all the time staying over, but this is even better, I get to share a house with the women I have fallen madly in love with." Aaron told Emily before placing the keys on her bedside table, and then pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

This was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

_Hope you like this chapter, please review tell me what you think. I suffered with a huge bout of writer's block, so anything you want me to change or add just ket me know. The next chapter will be focused on the proposal but may be a short one I am afraid. Thanks. MH96._


	11. Marry Me

**Chapter 11 – Marry Me**

**Saturday 5****TH**** August 1995**

Two weeks to go, two weeks until Aaron and Emily are off to New Haven to begin college at Yale. They are enjoying their last weeks with their friends and family, but this evening Emily and Aaron were on a date, even after dating for two and a half years they still went on dates with each other.

After finishing their meal, they decided to go for a walk in the local park. Walking hand in hand, they made their way through the park. Aaron was wearing denim shorts, a white and blue checked short sleeved shirt, and hi-tops, Emily was wearing a short denim skirt with a red vest top and red converse daps.

"Em, can we sit down for a sec?" Aaron asked fiddling with the velvet box in his short pocket, with his free hand.

"Yeah of course, is everything alright you seem nervous," Emily pointed out as she sat down on the bench next to her high school sweetheart.

"Well, hmmm, I wanted to ask you something, great that's not how I wanted to start this." Aaron admitted to Emily, nerves beginning to get to him.

"Start what?" Emily asked utterly confused as to what Aaron was on about.

"Emily you know I love you," Aaron began to explain his nervous behaviour.

"Yeah I know you do, I love you to," Emily replied watching her boyfriend's unnatural behaviour.

"You mean everything to me, I fell in love with you the moment I ran into you, your first day at George Washington High, my love for you has grown every day, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you, so let's spend the rest of our lives together and make me the happiest man on the planet…" Aaron rambled, before getting interrupted by Emily who had tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Aaron, is this what I think it is?" Emily asked, with a lone tear escaping the safety of her dark orbs and her hand coming to her mouth.

"Emily Anne Prentiss, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Aaron asked getting down on one knee in front Emily pulling out the velvet jewellery box, opening it to reveal the engagement ring.

"Yes," Emily answered his proposal, happy tears now streaming from her eyes.

Aaron slid the ring on to Emily's ring finger before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, lifting her up into his arms, spinning them both around. Breaking the kiss Emily looked into her fiancés eyes, fiancé she loved that word.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into," Emily giggled, enjoying the comfort which only being in Aaron's arms brings.

"I know I am madly in love with you, and I can't wait to call you Mrs Hotchner," Aaron smiled and gave Emily another quick kiss.

"I can't wait either Mr Hotchner," Emily smiled.

Aaron put Emily back on the ground, and slipped his hand back with hers as they continued their walk as a newly engaged couple out of the park. Heading to the car park where Aaron had parked his BMW M3, the car which he had got as a graduation gift from his parents, he got his driving licence when he was sixteen.

Getting in the car, Aaron drove them back to his place where Emily often stayed over for the night since they started dating almost three years ago.

"I want to keep our engagement a secret for a little while," Emily admitted whilst getting changed into her nightwear in Aaron's bedroom, she was stood in just her lingerie, Aaron watched eagerly.

"I was thinking about that, couldn't we just elope?" Aaron half asked, half joked, he never liked any big parties or weddings that he had attended he always preferred small ceremonies.

"We could, it would be funny to see the look on my mother's face when we return married," Emily laughed, Aaron always loved her smile.

"That would be funny, but they kind of already know that we might be engaged," Aaron stammered his way through his words, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, curious as to why her parents might already know.

"I asked their permission to marry you, as well as DJ's, I wanted to do everything perfectly," Aaron explained to Emily but before he could finish she had pulled her nightie off over her head revealing her lingerie and then undid her bra in one swift movement, allowing her breasts to be exposed.

Emily walked across the room to her now fiancé in just her panties, and wrapped her arms around his neck fusing her lips to his. Aaron eagerly responded to the kiss, his arousal evident by the tenting in his pants, pressing Emily up against his back bedroom wall, he deepened the kiss. He lifted his night shirt over his head, showing off his muscular chest and six packs, before pressing his lips back on Emily's. Sliding his hands up and down Emily's slim body, they made their way into her panties to her wet core.

"Aaron baby! I think we should celebrate don't you?" Seventeen year old Emily moaned breathlessly as Aaron rubbed her swollen nub.

"Yes, I love you," Aaron groaned huskily in reply.

"I love you to baby," Emily murmured against Aaron's lips before falling back on the bed.

Falling on to the bed, Aaron quickly disposed of his tracksuit bottoms which he usually wore to bed most nights. Pulling off Emily's panties, he began kissin, sucking and nipping his way down his new fiancés body, causing her to writhe in pleasure underneath his body. At the age of eighteen Aaron had only ever been with Emily, but he had gained a lot of sexual experience, learning what they both like and don't like.

After making love for an hour, the newly engaged couple laid in bed basking in the glow of their love making. Under the covers the pair were still naked and Aaron was drawing lazy circles with his fingertips on Emily's bare toned abdomen.

"Do you want kids?" Aaron asked Emily quietly, which shocked Emily as she never thought an eighteen year old would be thinking about that yet.

"Yeah, I mean in the future, I would love to have children with you," Emily replied her eyes locking onto his.

"I'd like a girl who looks just like you," Aaron told Emily, still holding his fiancé in his bare arms.

"Really, I want a little boy just like his daddy," Emily smiled before pulling Aaron into a slow passionate kiss.

"Well, I think we should get as much practice as we can for the future then," Aaron stated wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Emily climbed on top of Aaron, whilst still under the covers and nibbled gently on Aaron's ear, causing him to grumble in appreciation.

"I'm hurt that you think I need practice," Emily murmured softly into his ear before continuing to place kisses on his neck and jawline.

This was the beginning of a beautiful life together, the teenage engaged couple continued to make love through the night, consummating their engagement.

_I know i did not spend a lot of time focusing on the love making, i have struggled with severe writers block. Hope you continue to read this fic, tell me what you think of it so far. :)_


	12. Telling The Parents Part 1

**Chapter 12 – Telling The Parents **

**Saturday 12****TH**** August 1995**

Emily was running around her house, it was one week to go before leaving the comfort of home for good and heading out into the big wild world alone. She had returned from Aaron's house at half past ten in the morning, it was now 12:30 PM, and Emily still hadn't realised that she hadn't put her engagement ring on her neck chain as opposed to it being on her finger. The three diamonds, Celtic knot gold engagement ring was gleaming in the light, which was coming in from the windows and shining directly on her finger. They had been engaged for a week and still hadn't told their parents.

"Emily? What are you wearing?" the US Ambassador asked her daughter, looking at the engagement ring on her finger.

"What do you mean, what am I wearing?" Emily replied confused as to why her mother was asking such a weird question. Emily was wearing skinny jeans, with a red checked shirt and red converse hi-tops.

"On your finger Emily," Elizabeth pointed down at her daughter's left hand.

"Oh hmmm, I gotta go," Emily stated dodging the question, before she sprinted up the stairs to her room.

Entering her room she locked her bedroom door, and sat on her bed. Fiddling with her engagement ring she picked up the phone on her bedside table and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello," Anne Hotchner answered the phone with a cheery voice.

"Hello Anne, is Aaron at home?" Emily asked hoping that her fiancé would be at home.

"Yes he is dear, are you alright?" Anne asked worried about Emily as her voice sounded flustered and nervous over the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you?" Emily asked in reply, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm alright thanks, here's Aaron now," Emily could here Anne talk to Aaron before passing the phone over to her son.

"Hello, Em my mom said that you sounded nervous what's up baby?" Aaron asked his fiancé.

"Hmmm, we need to tell them babe, my mother saw the ring, I completely forgot to take it off, and I love having it on…" Emily began to ramble as tears started to flow from her brown eyes; Aaron could hear her crying on the other end of the phone and interrupted her.

"Let's invite both sets of parents out for a meal, and tell them tonight," Aaron suggested, which seemed to soothe his fiancé as she stopped crying.

"That sounds good, I just don't get why I am crying, it's so stupid," Emily exclaimed, whilst drying her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, you are not stupid you are the smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met," Aaron reassured her.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," Emily added. "I love you Aaron Hotchner."

"I love you to Emily Prentiss, and I will make the dinner reservations at Giuseppe's for nine, but then I have to see you, so it is ok to meet you at your place," Aaron explained.

"Yeah that's fine, and I will tell my parents about the dinner reservation, I will see you in a little while, love you bye." Emily told her parents.

"Love you to, bye." Aaron hung up.

Emily laid back on her bed, sliding her engagement ring off her finger and hooking it on her gold neck chain. She felt tired all of a sudden and closed her eyes she dozed off into a deep sleep.

An hour later, there was a knock at her bedroom door which woke Emily up from deep within her slumber. Slipping out of her bed Emily quickly made herself presentable and unlocked her bedroom door, revealing one Aaron Hotchner who was wearing khaki shorts and a white vest top with trainers.

"Hey Em, are you alright I was contemplating kicking the door in, you took so long to open it," Aaron asked worried about his new fiancé.

"I'm hmmm I'm ok," was all Emily could mumble out before falling unconscious, Aaron caught her before she hit the floor.

"Em!" Aaron shouted causing both Elizabeth and Dean Senior to run up the stairs to Emily's room, as he put her in the recovery position.

Seeing Emily lying on the floor in the recovery position, Elizabeth gasped before kneeling next to her daughter's side, whilst in the meantime Dean Senior was calling for an ambulance.

"Aaron, what happened?" Elizabeth asked whilst brushing her daughter's hair from her face.

"I don't know I was knocking on her door, she, she took longer to answer the door and when I opened the door she mumbled something and just collapsed, oh god Em come on wake up please I need you." Aaron pleaded with his fiancé who still lay unconscious on her bedroom floor.

All thoughts of the secret engagement were pushed to one side, as the EMT's arrived five minutes later and were escorted up to Emily's room by James Taylor and was rushed to George Washington University Hospital, followed by Aaron, Elizabeth, and Dean Senior in the Mercedes Benz.

At the hospital Aaron was pacing up and down the waiting room corridor, whilst Elizabeth and Dean Senior drew comfort from each other sat in the waiting room. A doctor walked into the room and headed towards the small group, Aaron had since sat down next to his future in laws.

"Ambassador Prentiss, Mr Thompson I'm Dr Clark I am Emily's doctor, she has since regained consciousness and is asking to see an Aaron Hotchner, we have run tests and are awaiting the results before coming up with a full diagnosis as to why Emily collapsed." Dr Clark explained to Emily's parents before turning to face Aaron, who was tapping his leg nervously. "I assume your Aaron," waiting for the nod from Aaron before continuing. "Emily would like to see you, you can head right in she is in room 005."

"Thank you," Aaron murmured before practically sprinting out of the waiting room to find Emily's room, leaving her parents to talk with their daughter's doctor.

Slowly opening Emily's hospital door, after knocking, Aaron stepped into the room as quiet as he could, he could see the drip in Emily's arm and the wires connected to the multiple machines surrounding her.

"Hey," Emily whispered breaking out of his trance.

"Hey you welcome back," Aaron replied softly, sitting down in the chair next to Emily's hospital bed and taking her left hand in his.

"I'm sorry Aaron, my parents have probably seen the ring and know we have to cancel the dinner because I fainted and it's all my fault!" Emily stuttered quickly before bursting into tears, Aaron quickly jumped into action pulling Emily into a tender embrace.

"Hey! Em, it's not your fault let's just focus on getting you better, I don't care if they know all I care about right now is you," Aaron exclaimed, rubbing gently circles on Emily's back.

"Really," Emily lifted her head slightly before wiping away her falling tears.

"Yes, of course sweetheart, I love you, so why don't we just focus on getting you better." Aaron told his fiancé with a soft smile, not noticing Emily's parents were stood in the doorway.

"I love you to, I don't know why I keep crying it's ridiculous I hardly ever cry and now I am crying all the time," Emily sniffled before pulling Aaron into a kiss, completely unaware that her parents and her doctor had entered the room.

Breaking the kiss, Aaron turned to find Dr Clark and Emily's parents staring at the young couple. The doctor stepped forward, clipboard in hand.

"Emily, we got your test results back, a lot faster than I initially thought," the doctor began to explain.

"Is everything ok, I mean it is normally ok when the results come through do fast," Elizabeth asked, now standing on the right side of her daughter, husband at her side.

_What do you want to happen next?_

_1. Emily is pregnant._

_2. Emily has PCOS._

_3. Something more serious._

_Sorry for such a long time for the update, been on holidays. Hope you like please review. _


	13. Telling The Parents Part 2

**Chapter 13 – Telling The Parents Part 2 **

**Saturday 12****TH**** August 1995**

"Emily, we got your test results back, a lot faster than I initially thought," the doctor began to explain.

"Is everything ok, I mean it is normally ok when the results come through so fast," Elizabeth asked, now standing on the right side of her daughter, husband at her side.

"Depends on how you take it," Dr Clark answered the Ambassador's question cryptically, casually flicking through Emily's chart.

"How do you mean?" Emily asked thoroughly confused as to what was wrong with her.

"Emily, you're pregnant." The doctor stated more stern than she would have liked to, before being called out of the room on a coding. "I'll be back to do a sonogram in a moment." The doctor explained exiting the room, the family nodded.

"I'm pregnant, I swear I didn't know, I mean I wouldn't have pushed myself so hard," Emily began to panic aloud, tears lining up in her brown eyes as she held on to Aaron's hand tight drawing comfort from her fiancée.

The US Ambassador looked at her daughter, than up at Aaron, then back down to her daughter who was still lying on the hospital bed and continued to repeat the action in complete and utter shock over what she had just heard. Dean Senior who had been Emily's father since she was very young pulled his daughter into a tight hug tears lining his blue eyes.

"I know sweetheart, I believe you, I'll support you with whatever decision you two make, just make sure you take care of my little girl," Dean Senior shook Aaron's hand before pulling him into a man hug.

"I will Dean I promise you that, we also have something else to say," Aaron looked into Emily's eyes for the silent ok. "We're engaged." Aaron exclaimed a lone tear escaping his bright eyes.

"Congratulations to you both I wondered when you would make an honest women of my little girl," her father was the first to congratulate the high school sweethearts, now noticing the engagement ring on Emily's finger, which he hadn't noticed with all the surprises and emotions of Emily's collapsing.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth Prentiss was still experiencing the shock of being told she was going to be a grandmother on top of her daughter getting married, even though she already knew that Aaron was going to propose.

"Aaron, can I have a moment alone with Emily please?" the Ambassador asked even though it sounded like a demand.

"I'll be right outside, I'm going to call my parents and Sean," Aaron stated, giving Emily a small sweet kiss on the lips but with a big grin on his face, he was going to be father. Aaron had never cared that he was still only eighteen; he always had wanted to be a father, especially with Emily.

Elizabeth took Aaron's place on Emily's left side, pulling the chair closer to her daughter's side, gently brushing Emily's fringe from her face.

"Emily, I know I haven't always been the mother you've wanted with my job, the travelling, the work hours, but I want you to know that I love you and I am proud to have a daughter like you, who not only do I think will make an spectacular mother and wife, but to pursue the career you want in the FBI without my help, I just think we might need to bring the wedding forward just a little bit, congratulations Emily on the wedding and the new baby." Elizabeth told Emily sincerely, with a smile on her face.

Emily pulled her mother into a hug, they hadn't always been close but she loved her mother and was glad that she supported herself and Aaron's relationship and the announcement of a new family member coming soon.

"I will always need you mom, now more than ever, even though we will be at Yale; you have to be prepared for the phone calls at ridiculous hours," Emily laughed, enjoying the support she was getting from both of her parents.

Aaron was stood in the corridor whilst Emily spent an intimate moment with her parents on his cell phone with his parents. After dialling the familiar home phone number, Aaron heard his mother answer the phone.

"Hello," Anne Hotchner answered the phone.

"Mom, it's me Aaron, I'm at the hospital," before Aaron even had the chance to finish his sentence Anne interrupted him.

"You're where!" Anne shrieked down the phone. "Are you hurt, is Emily hurt? Why are you at the hospital?" Anne asked her eldest son in quick succession.

"We're both fine, Emily collapsed earlier and we just find out why, can you come down to George Washington University Hospital, bring dad and Sean please if you can, we are in room 005." Aaron asked, not giving any real details as to why he was at the hospital.

"Yes of course, we'll be there in ten minutes," Anne answered before disconnecting the phone call.

Slipping his phone back into his khaki short pocket, he walked back over to Emily's room; he could see the doctor and an ER nurse wheeling the sonogram machine down the corridor, being the gentleman Aaron knocked on Emily's room door before holding it open to let the doctor and the nurse inside.

"Hey Emily, we are just going to do a sonogram if that's alright with you to check how far long you are," Dr Lacy Clark told Emily as she began to sort out the machine, the nurse had since left the room.

"It's ok," Emily nodded giving her ok for the sonogram to go ahead. "Mom, dad could you wait outside, I kind of want this to be between Aaron and I." Emily explained.

Elizabeth and Dean Senior stood up and made their way outside.

"Of course sweetheart, give us a call if you need anything," Dean said in reply as he exited the room after his wife.

Aaron stood next to his pregnant fiancée who was now laid, sat upright propped up by pillows, ready for the ultrasound.

"I called my parents, they're on their way with Sean, I can't wait to see our baby Em," Aaron choked out the words as his tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Our baby, I can't wait to either, we're going to have a baby," Emily began to cry again, as the doctor squeezed the gel onto Emily's still toned abdomen, Aaron held her hand as a subtle show of support.

"This is going to be a bit cold," Dr Clark explained as she squeezed the gel on to Emily's bare abdomen, and rolled the wand over her stomach, placing gentle pressure trying to find a clearer image of the foetus, on the screen.

The sound of the baby's heart rate flooded around the room, and both teens felt the new tears sting their eyes as they saw the first images of their unborn child came up on the small screen. Dr Clark studied the image taking measurements of the baby with a click of a button.

"Emily, Aaron." The doctor addressed the young parents. "It looks like you have got more than you have bargained for, if you look there," Dr Clark pointed to a small figure on the screen. "You're having identical twins, I would say you are about twelve weeks along, would you like pictures?" The doctor asked the couple after giving them the shocking news.

"Yes please," Emily answered leaning sideways into Aaron's body, who wrapped his arms arms around his fiancée instinctively.

Dr Lacy Clark finished the sonogram, printing off several different images, and wiping the excess gel off of Emily's abdomen.

"Thank you so much Dr Clark," Aaron thanked the doctor as the doctor packed the machine back up.

"You're welcome, I have written you a prescription for your pre-natel vitamins, I would recommend you contact Dr Elaine Miller she is the best OB/GYN in DC, and here is her card and your prescription." Dr Clark handed Emily the business card, and the prescriptions. "I am going to discharge you from our care to rest at home, as long as you promise to take it easy." Dr Clark began taking the IV, and heart monitors off of Emily.

"Thank you so much Dr Clark." Emily thanked the doctor before she left the room.

After the doctor left the room and left the engaged couple alone, Aaron climbed onto the bed and laid next to Emily holding her in his arms, whilst he placed his hands on her still, flat and toned abdomen.

"Twins, we are having twins, I love you so much Emily," Aaron exclaimed before claiming her lips with his in a deep kiss fuelled with passion and love.

"Me and the babies love their daddy so much to," Emily smiled as she placed her hands on top of his on her abdomen, after breaking the kiss. "But, right now I need to get changed so I can go home with my future husband."

Emily got changed into her denim shorts and and red vest top and trainers, before gathering up her belongings and left the hospital room, it was now 18:15 PM. To see that the rest of the Hotchner family had arrived and were sat next to her parents, Aaron slipped his arms around her waist as they walked towards their families, soon to be their one big family joined by their marriage. Everybody stood as they got closer to the family and both mothers walked towards them engulfing their children into a hug.

"Before anyone says anything we have something to tell you guys," Aaron stalled any incoming questions from the families, causing everyone to stay silent.

"We're engaged and have been for the past week," Emily began to inform the families of what has been going on.

"And, we are going to be preparing for two new arrivals in six months' time," Aaron explained rubbing gentle circles on Emily's lower abdomen.

_Emily's pregant, the majority of the votes from you readers wanted Emily to be pregnant so that is what you got! Hope you like it the third installment of Telling The Parents will start when they are at Giuseppe's restaurant. Tell what you think. Do you want Haley to make a appearence in the next chapter?_


	14. Telling The Parents Part 3

**Chapter 14 – Telling The Parents Part 3 **

**May be rated M! You have been warned!**

**Saturday 12****TH**** August 1995**

After leaving the hospital both families gathered at the Prentiss-Thompson mansion, to get ready for their meal at Giuseppe's at nine there house was closer to the restaurant, it was quarter to eight. Emily and Aaron were upstairs in her bedroom; the rest of the family was downstairs in the living room.

In Emily's bedroom, the couple were enjoying some peace and quiet from their families downstairs. Resting on the bed, Aaron lying propped up by pillows, Emily lying partially on top of him, Aaron had his arms wrapped protectively around her. The couple had dozed off into a peaceful sleep, in the same position, today had really taken it out of both of them, especially Emily, finding out that they were expecting was both the most nerve wracking and happy news they had ever gotten, even though they were going to be teen parents, they are going to do it together, as a family.

"We're going to be parents." Emily stated snuggling deeper into her fiancées chest.

"Yeah we are I know we're young and we will make mistakes but we can do this." Aaron exclaimed before placing a kiss onto Emily's forehead.

"I know that, I'm just worried, it's a week until we leave for New Haven and what happens when other people start to find out, when I start to show, our careers…" Emily rambled on in a panic before Aaron silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

The kiss shocked Emily, she just didn't expect it. Aaron planned on a small subtle kiss that would stop her from rambling and worrying, but what surprised him was that Emily deepened the kiss running her tongue over his bottom lip asking permission to enter and explore the depths of his mouth. Battling for dominance, Emily straddled Aaron's thighs, still not breaking the kiss which had become a steamy passionate affair.

There was a knock at Emily's bedroom door, breaking the kiss Emily let out a heavy sigh and placed her head on Aaron's shoulder causing the older brown haired boy to chuckle. Snuggling into Aaron's side, lying back on the bed, Emily closed her eyes.

"Come in," Emily whined out before sighing angrily at the interruption, which she was starting to enjoy.

Opening the door slightly, Sean walked into the bedroom closing the door quietly behind him. Sitting down on the windowsill on the other side of the room all without saying a word, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Sean was wearing suit trousers, a blue pin stripe shirt and matching jacket, with brown leather shoes, he really looked smart.

"Your parents are driving me insane; Emily is there any way to escape out of here without getting noticed?" Sean asked deadly serious, they both could see the stress on his face. "Not that I'm not happy for you guys, I mean I get the chance to be the coolest uncle on the planet, and you to are perfect for each other, I get to be best man don't I?"

"I am so sorry about leaving you with my parents Sean, and about being the best man I am absolutely fine with it, but you might have to ask Aaron." Emily stated looking at her soon to be brother in law, though ever since she started dating Aaron she always saw Sean as a little brother.

"I was planning on asking you at dinner, but will you be my best man Sean? I mean you have been through everything with me, I wouldn't want you not to be there, and it wouldn't be the same." Aaron asked his younger brother.

"Course I will man, anything for my big bro, and by the way it is eight o'clock you guys have been up here a while, and mom wants you to put this on," Sean explained with a smirk as he passed Aaron his suit travel bag, containing his dark grey suit, a pale pink shirt, grey tie, and black leather shoes.

"We weren't doing anything like that we were just resting," Aaron informed him with a feigned frown.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on guys get ready I will see you downstairs in a minute, don't want to be late for precious Elizabeth." Sean joked as he left the room, leaving the couple alone again once more.

Getting out of bed, Emily stretched her legs as she walked around her large bedroom, her bedroom of one week longer till she leaves for college. Aaron slipped out of the bed and pulls his shoes on and joins his fiancée and the mother of his children, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ever since they had found out Emily was pregnant, Aaron had developed a fascination with touching her lower abdomen any opportunity he had.

"Come on Em, we need to get changed, the sooner we head downstairs the sooner we can return home," Aaron suggested as he placed a kiss to Emily's exposed neck.

"Yeah you're right," Emily sighed before turning around placing a short peck on Aaron's lips.

Emily walked over to her wardrobe, and began rummaging through trying to find an outfit to wear for the occasion, her engagement, and pregnancy party. Pulling out a black cocktail dress, with a red jacket, black tights and black leather kitten heels. She quickly began getting undressed, watching as Aaron stripped down to his boxers exposing his muscular body. Hurrying to get changed Emily was finished first shoes and all, Aaron was in his suit trousers, shirt and was fiddling with his tie, trying to get in on right.

"Here, let me," Emily exclaimed as she walked in front of Aaron taking hold of his tie pulling him closer to her.

"Thanks, I guess I'm nervous," Aaron stated looking at his beautiful brown haired wife to be.

"I'm nervous to, look at us, we act as if we are married already," Emily joked lightly as she pushed Aaron's tie up, as the tie reached his top button Emily placed a chaste kiss on Aaron's lips.

Breaking the kiss, Aaron quickly finished getting changed headed out of the room after Emily. Walking down the stairs, Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily's waist pulling her into sideward hug, hoping that she feels alright about everything, college, the baby and the marriage.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Emily stated quietly as if she was reassuring herself, as they headed towards the living area.

"Yeah it is, and I'm not going anywhere, we're in this together." Aaron exclaimed in an attempt to keep his girlfriend calm, as par to the doctor's advice.

Emily just nodded as they entered the living room; all eyes went on the younger couple as the room was succumbed to silence. Aaron took hold of Emily's hand and guided her to the empty seat in the corner of the room, sitting down he pulled Emily onto his lap.

"Are you ok Emily sweetheart, you were up there a while?" Dean Senior asked worried about his daughter's health especially now she is pregnant with twins.

"Yeah, I'm fine, we were both tired it has been a long day, we dozed off to sleep, sorry." Emily explained to both families, Aaron and Emily placed a hand on her abdomen.

"It's alright I remember when I was pregnant with Aaron, I was more tired than I ever thought was possible." Anne exclaimed with a chuckle as she recalled the memory.

"I hope I'm not tired the whole way through I mean I'm twelve weeks now, my doctor says I should start to feel more energized," Emily smiled at Aaron's mother.

"Have you thought about when the wedding will be?" Elizabeth asked with a soft smile at her daughter and soon to be son in law.

"Well I'm twelve weeks now, I'm going to start to show soon, I know that we are both from political and socially high families but I'm not sure if I want to get married before the twins are born…" Emily began to ramble before Aaron interrupted her.

"We spoke about having a spring wedding in March, April time but that was before finding out that we are expecting." Aaron explained rubbing soothing circles to Emily's abdomen.

"Spring is a lovely time of a year for a wedding," Elizabeth said almost excitedly.

"I think we should all head out to Giuseppe's it's almost time for our reservation," Edward Hotchner stated as he stood up from his seat on the sofa, he had been awfully quiet but Aaron and Emily had put it down to shock.

Arriving at Giuseppe's it was nine o'clock in the evening, Aaron stepped forward to the maître de podium and waited to be served. James Taylor had joined the family as security for the Prentiss-Thompson family as they were out in public; he had also joined them at the hospital when Emily was first taken ill.

"Aaron!" Aaron's friend and son of the owner of the restaurant Giovanni Matteo De Luca exclaimed as he walked forward to greet his friend.

"Hey Vanni, how are you man?" Aaron greeted his best friend from high school.

"I'm good, are you here for your reservation at nine?" Giovanni asked.

"Yeah, family of eight please mate." Aaron informed Giovanni.

"Yep, right this way." Giovanni led the large family party to the far corner table, where three tables had been pushed together to allow them all to sit together. "Just to let you now Aaron, Haley got a job here; my dad did that not my choice we are understaffed, so if she sees you or even serves you I'm sorry man." Giovanni whispered into his friend's ear as the family sat down, Emily next to Aaron.

"Really thanks man." Aaron murmured in reply, shaking his best mate hand.

After the family was seated at the table, they began studying the menu's, though Emily began rummaging in her handbag trying to find the sonogram images from the scan to give their parents a copy showing their grandchildren.

"What are you looking for?" Aaron asked softly as he rubbed Emily's arm up and down gently.

"The sonogram images, for our parents to have one each." Emily answered with a smile at her fiancée.

"There in my wallet, you said you wanted to keep them safe so you wouldn't lose them," Aaron pulled out his wallet, retrieving several of the many sonogram images of the unborn twins, his children and handed them to Emily. Leaving two sonogram images in his wallet alongside his picture of himself with Emily sat in his lap after graduation.

Not realising that their server for evening had arrived and was taking orders, it was Haley and the sonogram images were left on the table for all to see, that spelt trouble. Aaron kissed Emily on the cheek, before tracing his finger over the sonogram image; still no noticing Haley was taking orders from the rest of the family.

"And Aaron, Emily what can I get for you, this evening?" Haley asked the newly engaged couple, whilst noticing the sonogram image set on the table, she started to get angry but controlled it for the sake of her job.

"Haley," Emily exclaimed in shock, mortified at the thought that Haley had seen the sonogram so she quickly slid them off the table and into her lap.

"Em, it's going to be ok," Aaron reassured Emily before turning back to see Haley with steam practically flowing out of her ears. "Can you tell Giovanni that I and Emily will have our usual, the same we had on our first date and water for both of us?" Aaron asked though it came out more of a demand, not saying another word Haley turned on the balls of her feet and walked off.

Both sets of parents were furious that Haley was their server for their meal this evening, especially after the day Emily and Aaron have had, but kept it to themselves not going to ruin the moment for the young couple. Edward and Anne Hotchner were in deep conversation with their soon to be extended family Elizabeth Prentiss and Dean Joseph Thompson Senior leaving Emily and Aaron talking with Sean.

"You ordered my favourite, I love you." Emily whispered as she calmed herself down.

"Yeah, because I know you, I love you, all three of you," Aaron placed a hand on Emily's abdomen smiling.

"You guys are great together," Sean stated as he checked out the scene, the sixteen year old had not been able to hold down a serious girlfriend due to his player tendencies. "Both of you are going to be great parents, and hold down your career plans, I admire you guys, I just can't wait to meet them both." Sean admitted he was always good with the younger children of his family.

"Thanks Sean it means a lot, and you will meet them when they are ready to grace us all with their presence in twenty eight weeks." Emily handed Sean one of the spare sonogram images, Aaron placed a hand on her thigh smiling at his brother. "Keep it; we have got enough for me and Aaron, and mine and your parents."

Haley had returned to the table with the drink order, and had overheard the entire conversation between Emily and Sean and had dropped the drink tray on the floor in temper.

"You got that whore pregnant!" Haley shouted at the couple, causing the whole restaurant to go a deadly form of silent, and Emily to cry. Giovanni ran over to the table trying to control the situation or at least try and restrain Haley.

As if it was a reflex Aaron jumped into action pulling Emily into a hug shielding her from the abuse Haley had begun flinging towards them. Whispering soothing words into her ear as he held whilst the sobs worked through her body.

"My soon to be sister in law is no whore, she is the best women in the world to this family, and she makes my brother happier than he ever was with you and they are going to Yale together and you are not." Sean exclaimed in support of Emily and Aaron, though it earned him a slap right across the face.

James Taylor leaped forward restraining Haley with plastic cuffs and began hauling her out of the building.

_Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. What do you want to happen next? _


	15. Happy Birthday Baby

**Chapter 15 – Happy Birthday Baby**

**Thursday 12****TH**** October 1995**

Two months, had flown by since the day Emily and Aaron had found out they were expecting, but not only that, they are having twins! College was going great for the pair of them, and it surprised them how easy they had slipped into domestic life together. Today was Emily's eighteenth birthday and she was looking forward to spending time with Aaron. Luckily for them, they didn't have to go into college today; they could spend the entire day together.

Emily was now five months pregnant and they had begun to feel the twins move from within the room, they had found out they were expecting identical twin girls at their last sonogram appointment with their OB/GYN at the local hospital.

Beginning to wake Aaron wrapped his arms around his fiancées expanding abdomen where his unborn children lay, feeling them gently kick from within the womb. He continued to hold Emily in his arms, starting to press gentle kisses on her exposed neck slowly but surely causing the birthday girl to rise from her sleep. Emily's eyes fluttered open allowing them to adjust to the light, she sat upright slightly, propping herself on her forearms.

"Happy birthday, baby," Aaron murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss onto Emily's full lips.

"Thank you, but if I don't get out of bed soon I may pee myself." Emily chuckled as she got out of bed as quick as her five month pregnancy bump would allow.

Aaron got out from under the covers and he laid on the top of the duvet wearing just wearing his white boxer shorts like he did most nights. Reaching over into his bed side table he pulled out one of many birthday presents he had bought for his fiancées eighteenth birthday party, it was secured in a light pink velvet jewellery box. He was so deep in thought looking at the velvet box in his hand Aaron didn't notice Emily was stood in the en suite doorway watching her fiancée whilst gently rubbing her pregnant belly. She was wearing hot pants style pyjama bottoms and one of Aaron's Yale t-shirts.

"What are you thinking about Aaron, you're making that face again?" Emily asked referring to the frown he always pulled when he was thinking.

"Oh, um, you and our girls," Aaron blushed as he admitted to what he was thinking of.

"Really," Emily breathed out whilst leaning over, pecking him lightly on the lips, hands never leaving her bump.

"Yeah, really I was thinking of you holding our little princess' in roughly four months' time," Aaron described his thoughts as he pulled Emily softly onto the bed with him placing his hands on the baby bump.

"I can't wait to meet them either, what have you got there," Emily gestured to the pink velvet jewellery box, that Aaron tried to hide behind his back.

"It is a small part of my birthday gift for the love of my life, here open it," Aaron handed her the gift.

Emily opened the box and gasped when she saw a silver necklace with two love hearts with Baby A and Baby B engraved on the hearts. Tears began to roll down Emily's fair complexion; Aaron gently rubbed the tears away with his thumb. Removing the necklace from the box, Aaron put it around Emily's neck placing kisses up and down the column of her neck.

"Aaron! It's beautiful." Emily gasped as Aaron continued kiss her body, his hands now placed protectively over his children, their children.

"Just like you," Aaron replied with a cheesy line, and a cheeky smile.

"As much as I love you, and how much I want to spend the day with you in this bed, your children want feeding." Emily giggled slightly as the babies started kicking at the mention of feeding.

Half an hour later the young couple were enjoying breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice, downstairs in the kitchen. Sat at kitchen island table in their pyjamas, Aaron in his white boxer shorts and a black Yale t-shirt, Emily in her red pyjama shorts and baggy white Yale t-shirt, they started talking about the major topic revolving around telling the family that they are having girls.

"I think we should invite them down or visit them during break," Emily suggested as she finished off her pancakes," it still surprised them how easy it was for them to slip into domestic life together as a couple.

"Hmmm sounds like a good idea but today, I want it to be all about you, it's your birthday, what do you want to do, you only turn eighteen once." Aaron said pulling her gently into an embrace.

"As long as I am with you I don't care, I love you." Emily stated kissing Aaron slowly on the lips.

"I love you to, all of you," Aaron kissed Emily greedily, sliding his arms around her waist just underneath the baby bump.

The kiss deepened, Aaron pushed Emily softly against the wall letting his hands wander over Emily's body, allowing their tongues to explore the darkened depths of each other's mouths. Emily moaned into the kiss, she was in a stage of her pregnancy where her sex drive was high and strong. Much to the couple's dismay there was a knock at their front door. Aaron groaned and broke the kiss.

"We can leave it, maybe whoever is at the door will just leave and we can get back to enjoying ourselves," Aaron whispered as he rested his head against Emily's who was still backed up against the wall, before continuing the kiss.

"I like that idea," Emily chuckled, wrapping her arms around Aaron's neck pressing her lips against his.

The knocking persisted and Aaron mumbled angrily as he released Emily from his clutches and headed towards the front door, his hair scruffy from Emily running her hands through it during the kiss. Opening the door it revealed one Haley Brooks, a different Haley Brooks. She had dyed her hair dark brown dressed differently; on the doorstep she was wearing a short denim skirt, black leggings, and a red checked shirt and red converse hi-tops.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Aaron exclaimed loud enough for Emily to hear him and act on his warning. He was angry.

Without a warning or an invitation Haley entered Aaron's and Emily's house.

This was about to turn ugly fast.

_I know this chapter is short but i hoped you enjoyed it. Do you guys have any ideas for the names of the twins, surname being Hotchner. Read and review with any comments welcome. _


	16. Birthday Feud

**Chapter 16 – Birthday Feud**

**Thursday 12****TH**** October 1995**

Emily made her way to the master bedroom to make herself more presentable than being in her pyjamas. She was trying to keep herself calm; the stress would be bad for their girls. Taking a deep breath she stripped down to her panties, she wasn't wearing a bra, opened her wardrobe pulling out her dark blue maternity jeans and a red maternity tunic placing them on the king sized double bed before opening the chest of drawers pulling out the red matching bra to her panties and quickly got dressed.

Exiting the master bedroom Emily could here Hotch trying to get Haley to leave their house from inside the living area. Emily walked into the living area cradling her ever growing baby bump as if she was protecting her unborn girls from one Haley Brooks.

"Aaron, is everything alright?" Emily asked as she walked bare foot across the room to stand next to his fiancée.

"Yeah, honey there's nothing to worry about Haley was just leaving," Aaron stated as he pulled Emily into a sideward hug wrapping his arm around his girls protectively, as he knew how bad Haley could get.

Haley looked as though steam was about to come out of her ears, as she looked over at the couple, Emily had her man and was now carrying his children.

"What does she have they I don't have?" Haley shouted at Aaron but gesturing towards Emily.

"We've been over this, I am in love with Emily, I'm going to marry Emily, Emily is having my children, and I don't love you," Aaron spoke clearly and dominantly.

"You're just marrying her because you got her pregnant," Haley was getting hysterical getting closer and closer to the couple.

"No we were getting married before we found out I was pregnant," Emily informed Haley leaning into her fiancées embrace as her legs started to feel week, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"You're just saying that, Aaron you belong with me," Haley shouted at Aaron and Emily, prodding Aaron's shoulder with her hand, causing Aaron to release Emily from his grip.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Emily's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed to the floor. Aaron watched in horror as his fiancées head hit the glass coffee table in the centre of the room, causing it to shatter on the floor, a trickle of blood coming from Emily's head. Haley ran out of the young couple's house like a bat out of hell, slamming the front door behind her, as Aaron crouched over his fiancée to try and assess her condition, kneeling in the shattered glass that surrounded Emily's unconscious body, ignoring the pain, all he cared about was the women he is in love with.

"Em, Em, honey, open those big brown eyes for me, shit," Aaron cursed as he caressed Emily's face, hoping that she was going to be alright, as well as their unborn girls.

Grabbing a towel off the radiator he paced it on Emily's head wound caused by the glass shattering as she fell, applying gentle pressure in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

Panicking Aaron placed two fingers on Emily's carotid in her neck, she was still alive, and he didn't let his panic show he ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off its holster on the wall and dialled 911, all that was on his mind was keeping Emily and their girls alive.

"_911 what's your emergency?_" The emergency call operator answered on the second ring.

"My fiancée Emily she's five months pregnant with twins, she fainted, hit her head on the glass coffee table in our living room which shattered, she is unconscious and hasn't come around yet." Aaron started to break down tears running down his cheeks in worry of his family the nineteen year old tried hard to choke back the sobs.

"_Ok, what's your name sir?_" The female operator asked Aaron calmly on the other end of the phone.

"A-a-aron Hotchner ma'am," Aaron answered stammering over his words as she brushed Emily's hair out of her face, placing a soft kiss to her bloodied temple.

"_Ok Aaron, I'm Zara I am going to ask you a few questions and guide you in what to do, if you can stay on the line an ambulance is on the way to your address ten minutes out, is it still 5763 Castle Avenue, New Haven, Connecticut?_" Zara asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is, come quick she is still out cold," Aaron exclaimed trying to keep calm by taking a few calming breaths.

"_Aaron can you place your hand on Emily's bump can you feel the twins moving still?_" Zara instructed the worried father to be.

Aaron lifted up Emily's red maternity tunic top exposing her twenty weeks baby bump, where his unborn daughters lay protected from the outside world. He positioned the phone in-between his ear and his strong shoulder. Placing both of his hands onto the expanse of Emily's abdomen he felt baby A and baby B as their children had been named so far during the ultrasound scans to identify the identical twins, both of his daughters gave a swift kick from the womb.

"Their kicking, their kicking, oh thank god their still kicking," Aaron sighed in relief.

"_That's good Aaron, it means they are still getting the oxygen they need, and it is a good sign, how's Emily's head wound?_" Zara continued to talk to Aaron.

Aaron looked down at the small hand towel which had been covering Emily's head wound, now damp with blood. Afraid to remove the towel acting as a bandage until the medics get to the house, Aaron applied some pressure to the gaping wound; it was going to require stitches.

"Still bleeding ma'am, I've got a towel on it and applied pressure, where are the medics? Em still are hasn't come round." Aaron was getting angry and agitated as the love of his life lay on the floor unconscious.

"_The paramedics have arrived outside your house Aaron; stay on the line until they are with you ok?_" Zara explained.

"Ok," Aaron whispered quietly as he leant down over his wife to be.

The doorbell rang out throughout the house, followed by several bangs on the door, Aaron got up leaving Emily alone in the living area to open the door to the EMT's. Opening the door the EMT's entered the house, no need for introductions, yet.

"Where's the casualty sir?" The younger of the two EMT's who was slim and had a blond mop of hair on his head, reminding him of his brother Sean.

"Just through there," Aaron gestured to the living area allowing the EMT's to enter before him. "Zara they've arrived, thank you so much for your help." Aaron thanked the female operator on the other side of the phone.

"_Hope everything is ok with your fiancée Aaron bye._" The operator ended the call.

Within minutes the EMT's had arrived and had whisked Emily and Aaron off to Yale-New Haven hospital with flashing lights, Emily had yet to wake from her unconsciousness. They already learnt everything about her condition from the operators report.

This was going to be a long day.

**Sorry about the long time since last post had writers block, hope you liked this chapter and how I have been writing Haley. I hope you continue to read, review and follow. The next chapter will take place in the hospital.**


	17. It's Going To Be Ok

**Chapter 17 – It's Going To Be Ok **

**Thursday 12TH October 1995**

An hour had gone by since Emily arrived at Yale-New Haven University Hospital and she had finally regained consciousness but was still very tired so the doctors had let her sleep through it as she was still disoriented and slightly confused. The doctor in charge of Emily's case was Dr Newell, he had stitched Emily's nasty head wound to her scalp caused by hitting her head on the glass coffee table which then shattered on impact, this required twelve stitches to close and had sent Emily for a head scan, which had come back negative for any brain haemorrhages, meaning Emily just had a concussion.

Dr Newell re-entered the room after politely knocking on the door first, holding Emily's hospital file.

"Hey Aaron, just got Emily's blood results back, it was all clear by the looks of it, the cause of the collapse was probably due to high blood pressure, her stress levels need to be kept as low as possible." The doctor explained to Aaron.

"Thank you, so much doc, I will make sure to do just that," Aaron stated truthfully, as the relief washed over him.

"Dr James should be here shortly, the last time we paged she was in the OR so sit tight," Dr Newell shook Aaron's hand after checking Emily's vitals and left the room.

The young couple were now waiting for their OB/GYN Dr Elaine James to do an ultrasound scan to check on the unborn Hotchner twins.

Sat in Emily's private room, room number 231 Aaron was sat next to Emily's bed staring into space in his little world holding her hand, after calling both their families informing them of what had happened.

"Aaron, where am I?" Emily asked groggily the sleep filling her voice, as she squeezed her fiancées hand slightly.

"Emily!" Aaron gasped as he sat bolt upright after hearing Emily's voice filter through the hospital room. "Honey you're awake, you're in the hospital; you fainted and hit your head on the glass coffee table in the living area and cut your head open, you've got a concussion." Aaron informed Emily as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Ow that's why I feel like I have been hit by a bus," Emily whispered hoarsely, wrapping her arms around Aaron's neck.

Emily welcomed the soft embrace, before the panic hit her, the babies their little girls. She pulled back quickly wincing slightly at the use of her aching muscles, and placed both hands on her growing baby bump.

"The girls are they ok?" Emily asked quickly looking down at her bump.

"Dr Newell the ER doctor says they are ok, we just need a check-up with Dr James, she is in surgery at the moment but will see us when she comes out, they'll be fine Em," Aaron tried to reassure his worried fiancée.

"Ok, I hope she comes soon," Emily whispered the worry evident in her voice, as she rubbed the expanse of her abdomen.

Aaron placed his slightly larger hands on top of Emily's, Emily sighed in relief when she felt movements from both Baby A and B, they still hadn't decided on names just yet.

"See they are still kicking, they're strong just like their mommy," Aaron brought Emily's left hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

The intimate moment was interrupted by a knock at Emily's private hospital room; it was Dr Elaine James, Emily's OB/GYN for her pregnancy, and one of the best in her field.

"Hey Emily, Aaron, I didn't expect you to be back so soon," the doctor shook both their hands before perching herself at the foot of Emily's hospital bed.

"We didn't either," Aaron replied as he squeezed his fiancées hand.

"Well, why don't you start by telling me what happened today that caused you to get that," Dr James gestured to Emily's head wound.

Aaron relayed what happened leading to Emily's collapsed and what happened afterwards, the doctor made a few notes, nodding her head slightly allowing him to continue. After Aaron had finished explaining and Emily had told her OB/GYN how she was feeling, the doctor put down Emily's file and stood up.

"Right, from what I can see you collapsed due to your high blood pressure from the argument, but I would like to keep that monitored for the next couple of hours, but I will do a quick ultrasound to check that everything is ok with the babies, if that's alright with you?" Dr James explained with a small smile.

"Yes that's fine," Emily replied as she held onto Aaron's hand tight.

Dr James pulled the ultrasound machine from the corner of the room and pulled it close to Emily's bed, turning the machine monitor to face the young college couple. Emily pulled up the hospital gown to reveal her growing bump, she knew the drill. Squeezing the ultrasound gel onto Emily's bare abdomen, the doctor broke the silence that had succumb them, she knew it was because the soon to be parents were scared, so she turned on the sound allowing the babies heartbeats to be heard.

"Right hear that?" Both Emily and Aaron nodded unable to speak; they were so relieved to hear both heartbeats so strong, the doctor continued her examination making measurements of the babies. "That's your little girls," as the ultrasound monitor showed both Baby A and B moving in the amniotic fluid. "I can see no damage to the uterus or any signs of placental abruption; they are all healthy and strong and growing at the rate we want them to." The doctor told them as she printed out the sonogram images of the twins, for the young couple.

"Thank you," Emily started to cry, the pregnancy hormones getting the best of her. "I thought I might have hurt them."

"Hey, look at me, it wasn't your fault and Dr James just said our little girls are perfectly healthy, they are both ok," Aaron pulled his crying fiancée into a hug.

"You have got to try and keep your stress levels down, I will write a letter to the Dean at Yale, informing them that you might not be able to attend as many classes this semester, but apart from that you should be fine to continue as you have been and I will see you in two weeks for your next appointment, but in the meantime if you need anything or feel that anything is off, call me anytime on my cell." Dr Elaine James concluded her visit by shaking both their hands again, handing them the sonogram images and leaving the young couple in their hospital room.

Aaron's girls were going to be fine, Emily was fine, and the twins were fine. It was one hell of a birthday.

**Sorry for a bit of a wait since the last update, exam season started at school had a lot of revision to do. Hope you liked this chapter; the babies are going to be ok! Read and review please with any thoughts. **


	18. Welcome To The World Little Ones

**Chapter 18 - Welcome To The World Little Ones**

**Friday 19****TH ****January 1996**

Now thirty four weeks pregnant Emily was sat curled up, comfortable on the sofa in the living room, reading through her psychology textbooks making notes on relevant information in her notepad. She had been put on partial bed rest due to the stress put on her body, due to being pregnant with twins, now only six weeks away from her due date and planned date for C-section.

It had been just over two weeks since the New Year came around. Both Emily and Aaron had managed fly back to the nation's capital, Washington DC to spend Christmas and New Year with family, during which they told their family they were expecting identical twin girls, completely by accident. During Christmas dinner Aaron had asked Emily if the girls were kicking because Emily was looking uncomfortable, the whole entire family both the Hotchner's and Prentiss-Thompson's heard the slip up and immediately asked about it. Not having the ability to lie to their families they had to tell them they were expecting baby girls, everyone was ecstatic about the upcoming new arrivals. Aaron and Emily had planned on keeping the gender of their unborn children a secret, so at least a part of the pregnancy was just between them as a couple. As it was the first time in months both Elizabeth Prentiss and Anne Hotchner had been with Emily, they had managed to sort out some of the details for the wedding, for after the babies are born.

Leaving Emily at home alone, much to his dismay Aaron went to his lecture and was now in the Yale University library trying to get part of his dissertation done or completed close enough for its deadline in three months' time, just because he wanted to spend time with Emily and the girls and be a parent without having to worry about any law coursework.

Hearing the doorbell ring throughout the house Emily sighed heavily as she was finally in a position that as comfortable for her to be in, placing her textbook and notepad on the newly replaced glass coffee table, before managing to lift herself from the sofa, making her way to the front door. She was wearing dark blue maternity leggings and a red maternity knee length tunic dress, a glowing mother to be.

Opening the front door it revealed three of Emily's best friends; Lyndsey Lowell originally from Houston, Texas a Yale Spanish undergrad, Daniella Rossetti from Brooklyn, New York City a psychology undergrad at Yale and Carly Rae Lewis a law undergrad with Aaron, originally from Los Angeles, California.

"Hey guys, come in," Emily instructed completely bewildered as to why her three best friends were at her house. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we heard that a hot baby mama to be was home alone so we decided to come and hang out," Lyndsey drawled in her strong Texan accent, tucking her light brown hair behind her ear.

"So we are here to eat ice cream, gossip about guys and to find out how good Aaron actually is in bed," Daniella or Dani as she prefers to be called stated with a wide grin, causing Emily to laugh.

"On top of that we are here to help with anything you need doing before the babies are born," Carly offered assistance, entering the conversation.

Emily was hugged by each of her friends, they had all been friends since they all started at Yale, and had been inseparable ever since. Carly, Dani and Lyndsey had accepted Emily's pregnancy and were looking forward to the twin's birth; they had been a major support for Emily, after Aaron and their families.

"Thanks so much," Emily started to tear up, the damn pregnancy hormones flaring up once again. "I love you guys."

Carly, Dani and Lyndsey guided a crying Emily back into the living room allowing her to sit back down on the sofa Emily and Aaron's friends had been around their house so many times they know where everything is. Their friends had been a major help in the move and with preparing the house for the new arrivals decorating the nursery and baby proofing the house.

"Hey it's alright, Aaron will be home soon," Lyndsey tried to reassure her crying heavily pregnant friend.

"Yeah I know," Emily sniffled. "I guess I just miss him when he is gone, and having friends like you guys just makes me so happy."

"Awww, don't go all soft on us now," Dani joked softly.

The girls continued to gossip, joke and talk with each other. Before putting a movie on, with ice cream and popcorn to eat, it was now 12:30 PM two whole hours after Emily's friends had arrived.

Meanwhile, Aaron was sat in the Yale University library with his law textbooks spread all across the table trying to complete his dissertation or at least some of it, but he kept zoning out, losing focus. All he could think about was his fiancée and his unborn daughters. Sighing loudly Aaron placed down his pen and started to pack up his belongings, he had completed half of the work he needed to do, it was time to head home to his family. Standing up Aaron noticed a group of college girls staring at him, he started to feel self-conscious all of a sudden, even though he was physically fit and good looking. Fiddling with his shirt collar, as he pulled his rucksack onto his back, he was showing his nervousness. Aaron was wearing dark blue jeans hanging low on his hips showing the top waistband of his boxer shorts, brown leather shoes, light blue checked long sleeved shirt and a navy blue V-neck jumper showing some of his muscular chest due to the top three buttons of his shirt being undone.

"Hey Aaron isn't it?" A blond haired, blue eyed fellow college student asked flirtatiously, obviously the leader of her friendship group who had been staring at Aaron.

"Hmmm, yeah I'm Aaron Hotchner, you are?" Aaron asked in reply, slightly uncomfortable, wanting to go home to Emily knowing fully well that she misses him just as much as he misses her.

"Lauren Taylor law undergrad here at Yale with you," the blond introduced herself confidently.

"Nice to meet you Lauren, but I really should be going," Aaron tried to weasel his way out of talking to Lauren, as politely as he could.

"Don't be like that, we could hang out maybe go to the party on campus tonight," Lauren touched Aaron's strong bicep.

"Thanks for the offer but I really do need to go home to my fiancée," Aaron glanced down at Lauren's hand on his bicep.

"Fiancée?" Lauren questioned raising an eyebrow. "Who is she? You're obviously not happy if we have never seen her with you."

"My fiancée is Emily Prentiss a linguistics and psychology undergrad her as well we are both very happy and the reason you haven't seen her with me is because Em is on partial bed rest at home as she is thirty four weeks pregnant with twins, our little girls, so if you excuse me I want to go home nd spend time with my wife to be." Aaron explained before the walking out of the library smirking to himself at the look on Lauren and her friend's faces at the mention of Emily and her current condition.

It was time to head home.

Back at the Prentiss-Hotchner household Emily was giving her friends a tour of the now fully decorated nursery for the girls.

"It is really beautiful Em, I can't believe that in six weeks' time you are going to be a mommy," Carly gushed as she looked around the fully decorated nursery with pink and lilac 50:50 coloured walls; the cots, dressers, changing tables wardrobes and the babies names in wooden block letters on the wall above each cot, Carter Leigh and Mackenzie Anne.

Aaron and Emily agreed on the names of their daughters when they got back after Christmas, but had decided to keep the names a secret from family members until the birth.

"I can't wait, I mean I'm nervous as hell and scared but I'm so excited it's unreal, I feel so big and fat now, Aaron says I'm beautiful but I don't know," Emily explained her feelings as she supported her back with her hands, her back was hurting her.

"You ok?" Dani asked noticing the slight wince on Emily's face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Emily winced as another pain hit her, stronger than the last, then a gentle trickle of warm liquid ran down her leg, either she had just peed herself or her water had just broke, It was 13:30 PM.

"Em, honey I think you're in labour," Lyndsey stated as she started helping her friend into the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"No I can't be I have six weeks left to go guys…" Emily paused as another pain wrecked through her body mostly in her back, this wasn't back oain, these were labour pains, contractions even and they weren't that far apart.

"You are," Carly said as she held onto both of Emily's hands crouching down in front of her.

"Ok," Emily nodded. "Can someone pass me my phone, and someone also ring 911 because I'm scheduled for a C-section, Carter is breach," Emily instructed quickly as she started to panic, her modesty thrown out of the window.

Dani passed Emily her cell phone, Emily immediately scrolled through her contacts and dialled Aaron's number whilst Dani called 911 on the home phone.

Aaron felt his cell phone vibrating from inside his jean pocket a he drove home in the Chrysler Grand Voyager new family car he bought for his growing family with his father's graduation money. After pulling the car over to the side of the road, he pulled out his cell phone out, he was only two blocks from home. Looking at the caller ID it was Emily.

"Hey honey, I'm on my ay home literally to blocks away," Aaron answered the call.

"That's great baby, because our daughters have decided its time to meet us early." Emily stated in-between contractions.

Aaron turned white, he was going to become a dad and very soon, it was becoming reall, he needed to get home and get home fast.

"I will be home in a minute, have you called an ambulance; how far apart are the contractions?" Aaron asked in quick succession as he turned the car engine over.

"OK, Dani called for an ambulance, they aren't that far apart about five minutes, Lyndsey and Carly are grabbing my hospital bag, the baby bag and the car seat's ready to go, just get here safely Aaron, I love you." Emily had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ok I will do, I love you Emily, Carter and Mackenzie," Aaron ended the call and pushed on the accelerator.

Aaron arrived within minytes of receiving the call from Emily saying she was in labour. Jumping out of the car, after pulling onto the driveway, seeing the ambulance pulled in front of the house, he quickly entered the house.

Running into the house, Aaron ran into the living room in search of Emily.

"Em, honey where are you?" Aaron called out from downstairs.

"Aaron, she's in the nursery, the EMT's are with her now," Dani informed her worried friend and father to be.

"Thanks Dani," Aaron thanked Dani as he ran upstairs.

In the nursery Emily had been put on oxygen as the EMT's applied baby monitors to check on the babies status and to find out was stage of labour Emily was in.

"Em, honey I'm here it's going to be ok," Aaron greeted his fiancée, after getting the 'ok' nod from the two EMT's, the one brunette female in her mid-thirties and an African American man in his early twenties.

"Aaron I'm scared their not supposed to be due for another six weeks," Emily admitted as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it hard as another contraction came and went.

"I know you are honey, but look at me and the EMT's," Aaron looked over at the EMT's to learn their names.

"Katie and this is Carlon," the female EMT introduced them both.

"Katie and Carlon are going to take great care of you and the girls, then when we get to the hospital Dr James will be there ad we will have our little girls brought into the world safe ans sound." Aaron brushed his fears aside he needed to be strong for Emily.

After five minutes Katie and Carlon were loading Emily into the back of the ambulance, followed by Aaron jumping into the back to stay by his fiancées side. Dani, Carly and Lyndsey were going to follow about twenty minutes behind after locking up the house for them, in Aaron and Emily's MPV with Emily's hospital bag the baby bag and the car seat's ready for the birth.

Arriving at Yale University hospital, Emily was rushed up to maternity, where Dr Elaine James was waiting ready to examine and prep Emily for delivery.

"I here it's time Emily," Dr James greeted the young couple as the EMT's Katie and Carlon rolled Emily into the private hospital room on the ward, leaving shortly after both of them had said their goodbye's and good luck's and relaying Emily's stats to the doctor.

"Yeah, my water broke at 13:30 PM after having contractions, which I thought were just back pain or Braxton hicks contractions, the girl have decided to they want to meet us early," Emily tried to joke but another contraction came.

"Well I am going to examine you to see how far you have dilated," Dr Jame explained the rest of the procedure, Emily gae her consent.

Aaron held onto Emily's and as Dr James completed a vaginal examination.

"Right Emily you are nine centimetres dilated, I'm going to prep you for a C-section immediately but don't worry, both babies are doing fine, I am going to give you some IV steroids to help in maturing the babies lungs for birth." Dr James explained her findings as she made notes in Emily's file as a nurse came in to set up the IV. "Aaron we will get you some scrubs so you can join Emily Emily in the OR, let's meet your girls."

"Thank you doc, for everything," Aaron and Emily both thanked Dr James, she had been a great support and help throughout Emily's pregnancy in New Haven, who had guided Emily through any worries they had. Now she was going to bring Carter and Mackenzie into the world, it was the greatest gift of all.

"No problem within the hour you shall be proud parents of two little girls," Dr James smiled, leaving the room to prepare for the surgery.

Twenty minutes later Emily was in the OR ready for Dr James to make the first incision, Aaron was stood right by Emily's side holding onto her hand , gently kissing her forehead keeping her calm. In full scrubs from the puffy blue hat, to the blue booties over his brown leather shoes, Emily looked Aaron up and down with a childlike expression planted on her face.

"Who'd have thought you would look that good in blue scrubs maybe you should become a doctor instead of a lawyer," Emily joked causing Aaron and the entire surgical team to laugh, Emily was more relaxed now after having the spinal block to have the C-section, she couldn't feel any pain.

"Ok Emily you will feel slight tugging and a lot of pressure as we make the initial incision and start to deliver the babies, give us a shout if it gets to much and we will stop for a moment," Dr James stated as she covered Emily's expanded abdomen in antiseptic iodine.

"Ok," Emily muttered quietly as Aaron looked over the blue surgical barricade capturing every moment with his camera, for the babies photo album.

There was tugging in Emily's lower abdomen as Dr James made the first incision and started to deliver the Hotchner twins.

"Right, here is baby A Hotchner delivered at 14:25 PM, welcome to the world little one," Dr James announced as she cut the umbilical cord and held up her for Aaron and Emily to see.

The baby let out a loud cry, making her presence known but also clearing her little lungs. Capturing more pictures of baby A, Carter Leigh Hotchner, Aaron started to cry along with Emily.

"She's so beautiful Em," Aaron smiled and placed a small, loving, chaste kiss to Emily's lips brushing her brown hair off of her forehead tenderly.

"She's ok?" Emily asked no-one in particular.

"Yeah, she is very healthy for a baby who is six eeks premature, she is just getting checked out by the NICU doctor you've met before, Dr Alex Douglas," Dr James re-introduced the couple to the experienced NICU surgeon. "Does this little girl have a name?"

"Carter Leigh Hotchner," Aaron replied as he held onto Emily's hand partially hugging her, Carter was here one baby down on to go.

"That is a beautiful name for beautiful little girl," Dr James commented as she prepared baby B for delivery.

Before Aaron and Emily had a chance to thank her, Dr James lifted baby B Mackenzie Anne Hotchner, bringing her into the world.

"And here is baby B Hotchner, another little girl born 14:31 PM," Dr James cut her umbilical cord as the baby let out a shrill cry. "What is this little ones name?"

"It's Mackenzie Anne Hotchner," Emily stuttered slightly over her words as her body became awash with hormones.

"Look at her Em, we did it, they are beautiful and healthy just like we dreamed they would be," Aaron kissed Emily on the lips enjoying the moment that they had finally become parents as he took more pictures of Mackenzie and Carter as Dr Douglas checked them both over.

Emily started to cry more happy tears, her body awash with emotion, she was a mommy, responsible for two little girls. Aaron took several more pictures of their daughters and Emily as he hugged and kissed his fiancée. This was the highlight of their lives so far, becoming parents.

"I'm just going to stitch you back up Emily, both the girls are healthy and are breathing strong on their own, but they are both going to be taken to the NICU just to be sure, Aaron you can stay or go with Carter and Mackenzie." The OB/GYN offered the new parents.

Aaron looked at Emily searching for an answer he didn't want to leave Emily or his new born daughters alone.

"Aaron, go with the I don't want them to be alone," Emily exclaimed with a teary smile.

Aaron brushed away Emily's tears with his thumb and kisses her on the lips.

"Ok, I will go with them, I will take loads of pictures honey, I love you so much." Aaron kissed his fiancée once more before following Dr Douglas and his daughters out of the OR on their way to the NICU, leaving Emily to get stitched up.

They were finally parents, the first day of their new lives together as parents to identical twin girls.

**Hope you liked this chapter I am sorry about the delay in updating, but I hope this makes up for it. Read and review as always. Up Emily and Aaron hold their daughter's for the first time, Carter and Mackenzie meet Carly, Lyndsey and Dani, and the phone call to the Prentiss-Thompson's and the Hotchner's alerting them to the new arrivals. Thank you to all the reviewers and followers you are my motivation to keep on writing. **


	19. Introducing The Hotchner Twins

**Chapter 19 – Introducing The Hotchner Twins **

**Friday 19TH January 1996**

It had been two hours since Carter Leigh and Mackenzie Anne had been brought into the world via C-section at Yale University hospital. Emily had been very tired after the major surgery to deliver the Hotchner twins, and had been resting whilst Carter and Mackenzie were being weighed, measured and having all the new born checks and blood tests completed in the NICU. Aaron had kept his word and hasn't left his new daughters sides since delivery, taking plenty of pictures, now he was on his way back to Emily's hospital room with a surprise, their daughters in tow with the aid of two of the NICU nurses, as both Carter and Mackenzie had been given the all clear.

Dani, Carly and Lyndsey had popped by to see Emily around three quarters of an hour after the C-section dropping off the car seats, Emily's hospital bag, and the baby bag. The girls had helped Emily get changed into her comfortable long red checked pyjamas after having a quick wash in her hospital room en suite. They all were very understanding that Emily was tired and that Aaron and Emily would want to bond with their daughters so they made plans to visit tomorrow and left to head home, leaving the Grand Voyager in the hospital parking lot ready for when Emily and the girls could be discharged.

Knocking on Emily's hospital room door, 451 just to see if she was awake or decent after hearing a faint 'come in' Aaron opened the door before helping to guide his daughter's bassinets into the room. The only difference that separates the identical twins was their size; Carter is five pound two ounces, Mackenzie is four pound thirteen ounces, thankfully the nurses had helped Aaron to hold, bottle feed, change and dress the new born girls in their personalized vest, hat, mittens and baby grow, lined with their separate initials to tell them apart. Carter in pink with her initials CLH, Mackenzie in pale yellow with her initials MAH.

"Em, honey you have two little visitors," Aaron exclaimed quietly as though not to shock her as he made his way to his fiancées side bringing both bassinets with him, the nurses left directly after Aaron had said thank you. "How are you feeling mommy?"

"I'm a little sore but I'm ok, are they ok, can I hold them?" Emily asked as she sat upright in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah of course you can, Em you don't need to ask, they have both been given the all clear they are healthy, happy new born baby girls, just a little on the small side but that is understandable due to them being six weeks premature, Mackenzie being four pound thirteen ounces, Carter being slightly bigger at five pound two." Aaron replied lifting a sleeping Carter into his strong, safe arms supporting her little head before placing her down into Emily's awaiting arms. "This is Carter, Carter this is mommy." He introduced them to one another, Carter stirring ever so slightly in her sleep.

"They are really here, hey there sweetheart I'm you're mommy, I'm kind of new at this but I promise that I will always be there for you and try my hardest." Emily started to cry happy tears as she caressed her new born daughter's features, she had all ten fingers, and ten toes all healthy and all theirs. "They have your eyes Aaron." Emily noted as she glanced over at Aaron who was cooing over Mackenzie rocking her slightly in his arms.

"Yeah, they are really here, they have your nose," Aaron smiled as he perched himself onto the side of Emily's hospital bed. "They are beautiful just like their mommy." Aaron kissed Emily's cheek.

"They look like both of us," Emily tried to debate in return but was too in awe of her daughters to pay much attention to anything other than them.

"Would you like to swap?" suggested Aaron as held up a wide awake Mackenzie who was gurgling away not making a fuss just looking at her surroundings, showing her dark brown eyes.

"Yes please, we are going to have our hands full aren't we?" Emily joked quietly as the couple tried to figure how to swap the babies in and out of each other's arms.

"Yeah but I wouldn't change them for anything," Aaron admitted as he placed Mackenzie safely on the bed in-between his legs, using them as barriers to keep Mackenzie protected. Emily carefully handed Carter to Aaron before picking up Mackenzie bringing her into her arms.

Mackenzie immediately grasped hold of Emily's index finger squeezing as hard as a new born possibly could. Carter was now wide awake like her sister, and had reached up to Aaron's face, brushing her tiny hands against the stubble on his chin and cheeks as he hadn't shaved in four days.

"Have they been fed yet?" Emily asked as she bounced Mackenzie who had started to fuss, anybody could see she was a natural born mother.

"They were fed about twenty minutes after they were born at about ten to three, so they may be due to be fed again." Aaron explained.

Emily had decided when she entered the third trimester that she would express milk and bottle feed the twins as it would be easier and less of a strain for both herself and the girls. That way Aaron could aide in feeding them as well as being able to substitute the breast milk with formula.

"I think Kenzie may be hungry," Emily thought aloud, using their daughter's nickname they had chosen when they had picked their daughters names after Christmas.

"I will go and get the nurse; I will be right back," Aaron exclaimed as he lifted Carter up so her head rested on his right shoulder, kissed Emily on the lips and left the room in search of a nurse that could bring them some formula new born readymade bottles.

Aaron re-entered the room five minutes later with a carry bag filled with sixteen readymade bottles of new born formula in one hand, the other arm supporting Carter over his shoulder.

"Hey I managed to get sixteen bottles of formula, from the nurse Lily who likes me," Aaron smiled as he placed the bag down on the chair next to the bed, pulling out two bottles one for each twin, handing one of the bottles to Emily which she gladly accepted.

"That's good, see I told you daddy would be the hero who would get you your food Kenzie," Emily began talking to Mackenzie signally for Aaron to come and lie with her along with Carter.

Lying next to Emily, who had popped the lid off the bottle and had started to feed Mackenzie, who suckled happily on the teat. Carter's face started to go bright red, before she let out a shrill cry indicating she was hungry or that was what Aaron guessed. They knew that as the girls get older they would understand what each different cry meant. Aaron mimicked Emily's movements and started feeding Carter just like he had done in the NICU.

"Mommy is a hero too you know girls, she carried you for almost nine months, plus she is the most beautiful and smart women I have ever met and I love her and I have every intention marrying your mommy soon." Aaron told his daughters who were relaxed drinking their formula plus they recognised his voice as Aaron spoke to the bump as often as he could when Emily was pregnant.

"Well you may have to let me lose some baby weight first Aaron," Emily stated staring at her fiancée feeding Carter.

"You look beautiful just the way you are honey," Aaron glanced up and kissed Emily's cheek tenderly.

"Charmer," Emily rolled her eyes, causing Aaron to chuckle.

"Always," Aaron replied as Carter finished her bottle, he put the bottle to the side, put Carter over his shoulder where the muslin square was to protect him from spit up and gently rubbed and tapped on his daughters back which caused Carter to burp loudly. "There's a good girl," Aaron cooed as he plastered Carter with kisses.

After half an hour, Emily and Aaron had fed, changed and put Carter and Mackenzie back to sleep in their bassinets. Enjoying the rest Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily's waist as they snuggled in the hospital bed. Suddenly the thought hit him they hadn't told their families about the new arrivals yet.

"Em, there's one thing we have forgotten to do," Aaron broke the comfortable silence that had succumbed them, the only sound which was heard was the sounds of Carter and Mackenzie breathing and gurgling noises.

"What's that, we changed and fed the girls, they are asleep, what did we miss?" Emily asked sleepily as she snuggled deeper into Aaron's chest.

"We haven't called our families to tell them about Carter and Kenzie's early arrival." Aaron explained simply as he rubbed Emily's back in a comforting gesture.

"Oh god we have to do it now, before my mom finds out on her own." Emily sat bolt upright but regretted the decision soon after as it pulled at her C-section stitches. "Ow, ow, ow that hurt," she hissed.

"It's ok just breathe, we can call them now in a group call," Aaron comforted his fiancée who was in pain, she only nodded in reply.

Aaron reached over to his jacket and pulled out his cell phone and dialled the Prentiss-Thompson first home number knowing the whole family is likely to be home by now as it was five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hello," Elizabeth answered the phone.

"Hey guys are everyone at home?" Aaron asked as he put his phone on speaker so Emily could listen in.

The new parents could here Elizabeth call Dean Senior and DJ who was on leave into the hallway.

"We are all here," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well me and Emily have something to tell you guys…" Aaron started to explain before Mackenzie started to cry; luckily it didn't trigger Carter to cry. Aaron handed the phone to Emily as he got up and lifted Mackenzie out of her bassinet and started rocking her back and forth, joining Emily back on the hospital bed.

"Emily, Aaron what was that, was that a baby crying?" The Ambassador demanded answers.

"The girls decided to make an early entrance; I went into labour and arrived at half past two this afternoon." Emily informed her mother.

"You weren't due for another six weeks, are they ok, and are they with you now?" Elizabeth asked not allowing Emily's step father and brother have a word in edgeways.

"They have been given the all clear, they are healthy just a little on the small side but they are doing well," Emily explained further gently running her hand over Mackenzie's wispy thin dark brown hair which was dusted on her small head.

"Congratulations Em, what are their names sweetheart?" Dean Senior asked as Elizabeth was to overtaken with emotion, good emotion to answer.

"We have Carter Leigh Hotchner born at 14:25 PM weighing five pound two ounces, and Mackenzie Anne Hotchner born at 14:31 PM weighing four pound thirteen ounces." Emily replied.

"They are beautiful names Emily, Aaron, we will arrive in New Haven in a few hours we are going to take the private jet," Dean Senior told his daughter and future son in law.

"We love you guys," DJ exclaimed down the phone.

"Ok see you soon we all love you to," Emily ended the call.

Emily sighed in relief that her family had taken the news well, Aaron passed Mackenzie over to his fiancée which she gladly accepted and started to coo over her daughter who was wide awake and loving the attention. Aaron laid back on the bed; he dialled his parent's home phone number putting the phone on speaker. After three rings Sean answered the Hotchner home phone.

"Hello," Sean answered the phone.

"Hey Sean, are mom and dad there?" Aaron asked as he watched over his new family.

The couple could here Sean call out to his parent's to come into the kitchen.

"We are all here, what's up bro why are you being so cryptic for?" Sean asked curiously.

"We have some news for you guys, the girls have arrived this afternoon, Sean you're an uncle, mom, dad you're grandparents to two beautiful little girls." Aaron exclaimed with a proud grin on his face, he was a dad now, he had a hell of a lot more responsibility then he was used to.

There was a stunned silence at the end of the phone.

"Emily went into labour, but she wasn't due for another six weeks," Anne murmured in disbelief down the phone.

"Yeah her water broke at home, she was rushed to hospital, Dr James did a C-section and both girls were delivered around 14:30 PM, Carter Leigh Hotchner five pounds two ounces and Mackenzie Anne Hotchner four pounds thirteen ounces, both completely healthy and absolutely beautiful." Aaron gushed with pride.

"You gave one of your daughters my name as their middle name?" Anne asked with happy tears running down her face.

"Yeah mom, you have always been there for me and I wanted to give something back." Aaron explained his reasoning.

"Congratulations son, I'm proud of you, we will try and make it to see you guys as soon as possible," Edward spoke up holding his wife in his arms.

"Congratulations bro," Sean smiled he was uncle.

"Thank you," both Emily and Aaron stated their appreciation of the families support.

"We will see you soon I love you all give my granddaughters a kiss from me," Anne told her son and future daughter in law, before ending the call.

There peaceful time with their new born daughters was over, in a few hours both sets of families would be at the hospital, and all hell could break loose.

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter but thought I would post it anyway. Read and review tell me your thoughts and opinions on it. Thanks MH96. **


	20. Family Introductions

**Chapter 20 – Family Introductions**

**Friday 19TH January 1996**

It was now quarter to ten in the evening and Aaron's new family were fast asleep enjoying the many perks of dreamland. Emily had been extremely tired after all the excitement with the birth of the twins, and when the excitement and adrenaline had died down the pain of the major surgery, the C-section hit her hard and as the evening went on she had asked for pain medication, which the doctor was more than happy to give her. Both Mackenzie and Carter were fast asleep in their bassinettes after getting fed and changed before bedtime at half past seven, only waking once so far.

Aaron on the other hand was wide awake unable to sleep, the adrenaline from the excitement of the day still pumping through his veins. Sat in the armchair next to Emily's hospital bed Aaron watched over his sleeping family, almost as though he was guarding them. He was now a protector for his family but not only that, he was a father.

A knock at Emily's private hospital room, 451, door broke Aaron's trance. Looking up at the door he could see it beginning to open slowly.

"Come in," Aaron exclaimed quietly in order not to wake Emily or the babies, knowing it would probably their families, as he stood up from the rather comfortable hospital armchair.

Both the Hotchner and Prentiss-Thompson families filtered into the room as quietly as they could notice that Emily was sleeping peacefully. Obviously Elizabeth Prentiss had used her political status to be able to visit her daughter in the hospital after visiting hours had closed. The family could see the new born identical twins Carter and Mackenzie in their bassinette sleeping in their baby grow. Carter in a violet short sleeved vest and a purple long sleeved baby grow and Mackenzie was in a white short sleeved vest and a pink long sleeved baby grow, both of them sucking on their pacifiers that were keeping them settled.

"Oh Aaron, their beautiful congratulations," Anne Hotchner gushed in a loud whisper as she pulled her oldest son into a tight hug; tears were lining the new grandmothers eyes.

"Thanks mom, they take after Emily more than me, thank god," Aaron replied as he returned the hug, welcoming the embrace.

As all the attention was on Mackenzie and Carter nobody had noticed that Emily had started to wake up.

"No they don't," Emily retorted her voice filled with sleep, shocking Aaron and the rest of their families. "They look like both of us, they have your nose."

Aaron rushed straight to his fiancées side, kissing her lips softly.

"How are you feeling? We didn't wake you did we?" Aaron asked in quick succession, slightly worried that he had disturbed her.

"I'm still feeling sore but I'm ok Aaron, you didn't wake me Carter and Mackenzie might be due feeding soon," Emily reassured as she moved slowly to sit up, careful not to pull her stitches. "Hey guys, surprise!" Emily chuckled lightly as she gestured to her sleeping daughters.

"Oh honey!" The Ambassador gasped as she went to her daughter's side. "Congratulations Emily they're perfect, I know I don't say it often but I am so proud of you." Elizabeth admitted as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Emily, still awash with emotion started to cry, Elizabeth's motherly instinct kicked in as she pulled her eighteen year old daughter into a loving hug.

After accepting a round of congratulatory hugs and kisses the family settled into conversation, which mainly revolved around Mackenzie and Carter as the new additions to the family. The conversation also brought about the topic of the wedding.

The conversations were brought to a stop when Mackenzie started to cry. Aaron went over to his daughter hospital provided cot and lifted her up into his strong, safe arms comforting her over his shoulder, leaving the pacifier which had fallen out of her mouth in the bassinette. In the few hours that their daughters had been in the world Emily and Aaron could tell that Carter was more laid back happy to lay quietly in her bassinette and not much of a crier, Mackenzie on the other hand was more of an attention seeker who was more than happy to cry whenever she needing anything or just to have a cuddle with her parents.

"Shush, shush, shush, there we go there was no need for that daddy's here we will make you a bottle and you will be all sorted," Aaron cooed over his crying daughter, Aaron was completely in love with his daughters.

It didn't surprise either family that Aaron was a doting father and boyfriend, or that he would do anything for his girls.

"Mom do you want to hold your granddaughter, Mackenzie Anne Hotchner whilst I prepare the bottles for the girls," Aaron offered with a smile as he bounced his restless daughter.

"I'd love to," Anne replied as she sat herself down in the armchair.

After placing a loving kiss to Mackenzie's soft cheek, Aaron placed his daughter into his mother's awaiting arms. Anne began cooing over Mackenzie as well as Elizabeth; the rest of the men in the family had pulled up a seat and were talking with each other, all except Dean Senior who was talking with his step daughter who was more of a daughter to him.

"Emily, I'm so happy for you, congratulations sweetheart, I love you you know that right," Dean Senior pulled his step daughter into a hug.

"Thanks their finally here, I love you to dad," Emily stated not realising she called Dean, dad whilst returning the hug as best she could with her stitches pulling.

"Dad?" Dean Senior questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. "I have known you since you were five and you have never once called me dad, even when me and your mother got married." Dean Senior chuckled at the memory of a stubborn Emily resisting to call him dad.

"Well I have changed my mind," Emily exclaimed defiantly with a giggle. "You have been there for me like a real dad ever since my real dad died and I love you like a real dad, and it seems fitting to call you dad now, so if it is alright with you can I call you dad?" Emily asked as tears welled up in her dark brown orbs.

"Of course you can Em, I would love that," Dean Senior smiled.

"Ok then, dad," Emily smiled as she looked around at her family.

Stepping back Aaron picked up his camera and snapped several more photos, now including the rest of his family holding Mackenzie. Turning around he noticed that Carter was awake quite content looking around the room as best she could within the confines of her hospital cot cooing in her own endless babble.

"Hey sweetheart you want to come and say hello?" Aaron started talking to his other daughter as he took a few more pictures of her for the album.

Putting his camera down, Aaron carefully lifted Carter from her bassinette into his arms.

"This is Carter Leigh Hotchner; Dean would you like to hold her?" Aaron asked as traced Carter's cheek with his finger as she sucked lazily on her pacifier as she looked up at her daddy recognising his voice from when he talked with Emily's bump.

"I would love to hold my granddaughter," Dean Senior exclaimed with a wide smile as he looked back and forth between Emily and Aaron.

Aaron handed a laid back, chilled new born baby to his future father in laws arms.

"She is beautiful, and your daddy is going to have to chase all those boys away from you and you sister, you know that," Dean started to talk to one of his first born granddaughter's.

"Em, I'm going to go to the nurses' station to heat up the bottles for Cat and Kenzie, you going to be ok?" Aaron asked using his daughter's nicknames they had decided on.

"I will be fine with this lot," Emily winked causing him to chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you to," Aaron told his fiancée before he kissed her softly.

Picking up to baby bottles filled with formula Aaron left the room to heat them up, leaving Emily with their families passing Carter and Mackenzie for cuddles.

The first introductions didn't go so bad after all.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, i hope you enjoyed reading it. I wasn't quite sure about it and if you guys want to change anything about it let me know and review. Sorry for the long wait for an update i have just gone through exam season so i had been revising instead of writing but know it is summer the updates should be more frequent. Thanks as always MH96.**


	21. Surprise Visit

**Chapter 21 – Surprise Visit**

**Rated M for sexual content, you have been warned!**

**Saturday 16****TH**** March 1996**

Eight weeks had gone by since the birth of the twins Mackenzie Anne and Carter Leigh Hotchner, it shocked both Aaron and Emily how easily they slipped into parenthood and how they still did things as a young couple together.

It was half past four in the morning and so far the girls had only woken up four times in the night, they have been pretty good babies only really making a fuss when they need feeding or changing, but now both their personalities were starting to come through stronger already. Lying in bed asleep Aaron had his arms wrapped around Emily's sleeping form, with Emily using Aaron as a pillow, snuggled deep into his muscular t-shirt clad chest.

Unknown to Aaron, Emily had gone to the hospital for a check-up with Dr Elaine James on Friday with both their girls, where she not only found out that the girls are developing well and are healthy but also that she could resume sexual activities. Emily was pleased with all parts of the news but requested that she be put on the pill again which Dr James was happy to prescribe, so no more Hotchner's until they were older, well until they get married when Emily Prentiss becomes Emily Hotchner. Aaron had been at work after going into college for two lectures.

All of sudden as if out of nowhere, a loud shrill cry blasted through the baby monitor speaker on the bedside table, causing both Aaron and Emily to jump into action pulling the duvet cover off their bodies as if it was an instinct. Sliding out of bed the couple swiftly made their way to the decorated nursery where their daughters slept. Emily wearing grey cotton shorts and a red strappy pyjama top, Aaron wearing his Yale t-shirt and boxers.

"Which one do you think is the trouble maker this time?" Aaron murmured quietly into Emily's ear, with a tired smile plastered on his face.

"I do believe it is a Kenzie cry, she needs a nappy change," Emily replied with a soft smile, both Emily and Aaron had learnt which cry meant what and what Mackenzie's and Carter's cries sounded like

Reaching the nursery it was Mackenzie who was the culprit of the cry that woke the engaged couple, Carter was lying awake kicking her legs in the air, her pacifier loose in her cot. Aaron picked Mackenzie and began rocking her over his shoulder in an attempt to settle her for a nappy change, whilst Emily picked up Carter and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room gentle rocking back and forth on the chair to try and rock Carter back to sleep.

Aaron was a very involved father, doing everything from playing with and holding his daughters to feeding and nappy changes, he didn't want to miss a single thing. Laying his now semi settled daughter on the changing table Aaron started to undo the poppers on Mackenzie's pale yellow striped sleep suit and white vest and went on to change his eight week old daughter's nappy.

"There we go, all clean, are you ready to go back to sleep sweetheart, have sweet dreams I love you loads, and mommy and Cat does to," Aaron started to talk with his daughter as he snuggled her into his chest.

Emily had managed to rock Carter back to sleep in the rocking chair and was now watching her soon be husband rock Mackenzie back to sleep. With Carter still in her arms, Emily ran her hands through Carter's fine brown hair soothing her sleeping daughter. She had to admit Aaron as a doting father was a complete turn on. Standing up from the rocking chair as quietly as she could Emily placed a gentle kiss to Carter's soft cheek and laid her gently back in her cot, putting the pacifier back in her daughters mouth to keep her settled.

"Night, night my little love bug," Emily murmured quietly as she caressed her sleeping daughters' cheek.

Aaron had finally rocked Mackenzie back off to sleep after changing her nappy and was no in the process of manoeuvring the baby in his arms without waking in order to lay her down in her cot.

"Is Kenzie asleep?" Emily asked in a hushed tone as she ran her hand up and down his right arm sending shivers down the both of them.

"Yeah she is is Cat back asleep?" Aaron asked in reply, never taking his eyes off his soon to be wife.

"Like a baby," Emily smiled but held back the giggle at the pun.

After managing to manoeuver Mackenzie in his arms, both Aaron and Emily gave her a kiss before laying her back down in her cot, sliding the pacifier into Mackenzie's small mouth to keep her settled into dreamland.

"Come on let's go back to bed," Emily whispered in a husky tone.

Aaron didn't need to be told twice, he went over to Carter's cot and leant over the side to give a kiss to her sleeping form. Leaving the room the couple pulled the door to, leaving a slight gap as they made their way back to their bed or the bedroom at least.

Entering the bedroom Aaron slid his arms around Emily's waist pulling her flush against him, fusing his lips to hers, and eliciting moans from the both of them, Aaron's hands resting on Emily's toned but shapely ass. The make out session soon turned hot and heavy and Aaron pulled away as much as he pained him to do so, his teenage hormones in full affect.

"Em, baby as much as I would love to continue this and I mean I really would like to you haven't been cleared for sexual activities yet," Aaron panted trying to get his erection under control.

"That's the thing, I have been cleared for all activities," Emily purred into Aaron's ear.

"What? When?" Aaron asked complete and utterly confused.

"On Friday actually when you were at work, I went for a check-up with the girls with Dr James and I got cleared for certain activities," Emily exclaimed as she placed kisses up and down the column of Aaron's neck.

"Oh really," Aaron waggled his eyebrows as he managed to twirl Emily around so they fell onto the bed, Aaron on top of Emily.

"Ah," Emily squealed.

"Shush, you'll wake the girls," Aaron murmured before fusing his lips to hers.

The kiss soon turned passionate as Aaron's hands started to wander over Emily's still pyjama clad body. His hands teasing her now fuller breasts, pinching her already erect nipples through the red flimsy material. Emily's arms wrapped firmly around Aaron's waist her hands resting on his toned ass pulling him flush against her.

"Eight weeks was way too long baby," Aaron groaned.

"I know, I need you Aaron," Emily moaned.

Aaron lifted his weight off of his fiancée and pulled his Yale t-shirt off revealing his muscular toned frame, he had been working out. Emily stayed silent as she took in the sight storing the image of her soon to be husbands body in her memory. Catching Emily out by surprise Aaron captured her lips with his before continuing to kiss down her neck, swiftly lifting her red strappy top over her head throwing it somewhere in the bedroom, to reveal her full breasts and slim figure where she had toned up after the birth of their girls. Kissing, licking, sucking and nipping his way down her body getting re-accustomed to her body and her reactions. Reaching Emily's C-section scar where the stitches had been removed two weeks previous, Aaron kissed and sucked on the scar before looking up meeting Emily's eyes.

"Aaron doesn't its ugly," Emily panicked; Aaron hadn't seen the scar since the birth of Mackenzie and Carter.

"No, no it's beautiful just like you," Aaron started placing kisses on the scar. "Like a reminder like a tattoo of the birth of our little angels."

"You really think that?" Emily asked as she ran her hands through his dark hair.

"Yes, yes I do I think that you are the most beautiful woman in the world, who is an amazing mother, sexy, smart, caring and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life loving." Aaron explained as continued to kiss back up her body before looking deep in her eyes. "I love you all of you absolutely everything about you."

"I love you to everything about you," Emily admitted wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss the bodies moulding together, her full breast pushed flush against his toned chest.

Aaron's hands wandered down Emily's body one hand slipping into her grey shorts feeling her through the fabric of her panties, she was so wet already. Groaning at the contact Emily arched her back feeling Aaron's tented erection within the confines of his boxer shorts. Breaking the kiss Aaron kissed back down her body and made slight work of removing Emily's grey cotton shorts and white panties throwing them somewhere in the room as well as pulling his own boxers down. He started rubbing small slow circles on Emily's sensitive bud before slipping two fingers into her starting to slowly pump in and out of her teasing her as he sucked and nipped on her breasts alternating.

"Ahhh," Emily moaned loudly as she had an orgasm for the first time in eight weeks. "Aaron baby I need you in me now," Emily moaned as she arched her back off of the bed, grinding against him.

"Ok baby I need you to," Aaron groaned as his lips made their way up Emily's chest placing kisses as he went, right up to her lips.

"You ready? I don't have anything in here, I'm just going to go get one from the kitchen drawer," Aaron rambled as he broke the kiss.

"Yes, and you don't need one I'm on the pill," Emily panted as she raised her hips so her pussy grinded against his throbbing seven inch penis.

"I love you Em," Aaron told her as he started to edge into her slowly.

"I love you to Aaron," Emily replied as she moaned adjusting to his size.

Waiting a moment for Emily to feel comfortable adjusting to his size and him generally being inside of her; Aaron started to thrust slowly in and out of her.

"Oh Aaron!" Emily gasped as she lifted her hips to meet each of his thrusts in sync.

"God Em, you're so tight," Aaron groaned as he built up a steady pace.

Aaron recaptured his fiancées lips with his muting both their groans and moans of pleasure that were elicited, trying so hard not to wake the girls with the passion filled love making. Rolling them both over catching Aaron by surprise, not breaking the kiss Emily took control of the situation. Rocking up and down Aaron's hard penis slowly she teased him as she took his whole length balls deep inside her, Aaron took the opportunity to fondle with her breasts squeezing her hard erect nipples that are oh so sensitive more so now the twins had been born .

Emily had become more confident sexually as their relationship grew and even though she is still only eighteen, she had become more dominant taking control of their sexual conquests.

"Oh, Aaron baby," Emily moaned as she leant forward placing kisses to Aaron's neck.

"Em, oh god yes baby," Aaron gasped as Emily started nipping and sucking on his neck as she continued to rock her hips back and forth over his dick, Aaron thrusting into her taking her harder.

Continuing to thrust in and out of his soon to be wife for another half an hour, who was straddling him on top, they were both close to a powerful orgasm.

"Oh Aaron I'm so close," Emily whimpered losing all control.

"Baby I know, just let go," Aaron murmured against Emily's ear as he flipped them over again so he was on top, Emily instinctively wrapped her endless legs around his waist.

"Aaron!" Emily groaned as she came.

Aaron continued to thrust in and out of her till he came moments later.

"Em, I love you," Aaron grunted.

"Hmmm, I love you to Aaron," Emily exclaimed with a post orgasm smile, she was glowing after their session of love making.

Pulling on the pyjamas, Aaron just pulled on his boxers, Emily put her grey shorts and red strappy top back on, they both got back into bed snuggling together back under the covers. Glancing at the clock it was only 05:30 AM they still had a two hours before the babies would need feeding, both Mackenzie and Carter had fallen into a schedule of a feeding every four hours.

Emily began waking up on her own accord at 10:00 AM, no baby monitors, and no alarm clocks looking back at the bed she noticed that Aaron wasn't there. Slipping out of bed, Emily stretched her muscles as she smiled at the night before; she crept to the nursery in search of her fiancée. Reaching the nursery, the door was wide open and the cots were empty, Emily started to panic when she heard Aaron talking downstairs obviously to the girls as his voice was higher.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen, standing in the doorway she saw both girls in their seats on the kitchen table as Aaron cooked breakfast. Mackenzie dressed in red leggings and a blue polka dot dress with a red headband, Carter dressed the opposite in blue leggings and a red striped dress with a blue headband. Aaron was now in his boxers and Yale t-shirt compared with just his boxers after their love making.

"Hey," Emily mumbled quietly as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's waist from behind as he stood at the stove, dishing up breakfast pancakes.

"Oh hey you, sleep well?" Aaron asked in reply before turning around to greet his fiancée.

"Yeah, you didn't have to let me lie in," Emily murmured against Aaron's lips before pulling him into another morning kiss.

"Well, I wanted to let the most beautiful and sexy mommy get a well-deserved rest before a day with these rascals," Aaron gestured to their daughters who were content looking at the mobiles attached to their seats.

"I love you babe," Emily hugged Aaron watching their daughters. "We really did it didn't we, we are parents."

"I love you to, and we are," Aaron told Emily kissing her temple. "We aren't we, and mommy and daddy are doing a good job aren't we," Aaron tickled his daughter's feet causing them to smile and babble happily. "See Cat and Kenzie think we are doing a good job."

"You do huh, do you because mommy and daddy love you," Emily cooed over her daughters.

"And daddy loves mommy very much," Aaron kissed both Carter's and Mackenzie's cheeks. "But now you to have got to behave so mommy and daddy can eat breakfast, ok."

Aaron and Emily sat at the kitchen island tucking into their breakfast of pancakes, orange juice and a pot of coffee to kick start the day, a little later than usual.

"We still have a lot of planning to do for the wedding," Emily started after taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I know, we will get it sorted," Aaron took her hands in his.

They continued to talk about the wedding and any other plans they needed to make, when there was a knock at the door. Both girls started to cry Emily and Aaron went over to their daughters, unstrapping Mackenzie first Aaron lifted her up into his strong arms as he went over to the door, Emily lifted Carter and snuggled her into her chest.

Opening the door, Aaron was still jostling the baby in his arms in an attempt to soothe her after she had got startled by the doorbell, it revealed Emily's parents, and Aaron was too preoccupied with Mackenzie to notice at first.

"See the doorbell isn't scary, daddy's got you," Aaron cooed softly placing a kiss to Mackenzie's soft thin layer of brown hair that had grown on her head.

"Elizabeth, Dean!" Aaron gasped in shock. "Hello, sorry we weren't expecting anyone," Aaron explained his dishevelled state.

"Mom, dad, hey come in sit down," Emily greeted her parents the best she could with Carter in her arms as she guided her parents to the living room.

"Hello, sweetheart look at you? You look amazing! Look at how much they have grown," Elizabeth stated with a warm smile, as she traced Carter's cheek with her index finger.

"Thanks mom, and yeah their both growing like weeds, this one's Carter if you can't tell them apart, I still get them mixed up sometimes," Emily blushed.

"It's good to see you again Aaron, and this little cutie," Dean greeted his future son in law and one of his granddaughters.

"This one is Mackenzie, Kenzie can you smile for Grandpa," Aaron tickled his daughter's feet causing her to babble happily.

Aaron and Emily laid both Carter and Mackenzie down on their play mat.

"Is it alright if you guys keep an eye on the girls whilst we go and clean ourselves up a bit and get dressed?" Emily asked as Aaron wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, that is fine dear take your time," Elizabeth answered. "Love spending time with our granddaughters."

"Thanks," Aaron smiled as he placed a kiss to Emily's cheek. "Cat, Kenzie, you behave for Grandma and Grandpa ok."

The young couple left the living room, heading upstairs to their bedroom to get changed. Elizabeth turned to Dean, her husband.

"He really loves our baby girl, doesn't he," Elizabeth exclaimed with a glance to her first grandchildren.

"Yes he does and she loves him, and they are great parents," Dean mused as he held his wives hand.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the delay. ** **Thank you to all who have taken the time to read, review, follow and favourite. The Wedding should be coming soon! Please review as always. MH96 :) **


End file.
